Lily and James The Musical
by EmeraldEyedEvans
Summary: Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Meredith LaBelle all get together as they live their hogwarts lives- through song! A musical extravaganza with all the hottest American star's songs!
1. Miss Independent

Chapter One: "Miss Independent"

Kelly Clarkson

          Lily Evans, sweet sixteen year old Lily Evans sat in the Great Hall, mindlessly pushing food around her plate. She was 5'5", and with her curly red-auburn hair, she was a potential show-stopper. Lily, although, didn't think so. She had never had a boyfriend in her life. Oh sure, guys asked her out all the time, but none ever were accepted. She didn't want one; she was content with her friends and schoolwork. 

          Her best friends sat at the Gryffindor table, all eating their breakfast and chatting cheerfully. She sat next to Meredith LaBelle, her best friend. Across from the table, the Marauders sat, bent over a piece of parchment. Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and James Potter all were the resident prank masters at Hogwarts, and undoubtedly plotting something.

          Suddenly, Lily felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Amos Diggory, a Hufflepuff, standing behind her, looking a little uneasy.

"Yes?" she asked courteously

"Lily, will you go out with me?" he asked, wringing his hands.

All the heads of her friends flew up, as if to ask _is she going to finally go out with one of them? _Lily shifted her position in her seat, and then stood, a faint mock saddened smile growing.

"I'm sorry Amos, no offense to you, but I'm not really into going out with people. Sorry." She said as she stalked from the Gryffindor table.

_"Miss independent,_" Lily sang softly to herself as she walked confidently to the Great Hall doors, stopping only at the sound of her friend's voice resounding in the now silent hall.

_"Miss self sufficient," _Meredith sang after her, attracting the attention of all the Marauders, who all joined in singing.

_"Miss keep your distance," _James sang, a little sadly at his redheaded friend who just wouldn't get close to any guy.__

_"Miss unafraid, Miss out my way" _Remus and Sirius sang.

_"Miss 'don't let a man interfere', no" _Lily sang to them, trying to emphasize how she just didn't want a guy in her life.

"_Miss on her own, Miss almost grown" _Meredith shook her head at Lily.__

_"Miss never let a man help her off her throne" _James added.

Lily looked at them all. They were ganging up on her! She _was_ Miss Independent! She didn't need any guy to lean on! She was her own self, and liked it that way. It was just how Lily was. How she always was going to be. 

_"So, by keeping her heart protected, she'd never ever feel rejected" _Sirius sang out loudly.  __

_"Little Miss apprehensive" _Peter sang, a little croakily, as he wasn't that great of a singer.__

_"I said ooh, she fell in love" _James added with a grin, trying to jokingly taunt Lily.

"Oh James why you…" she started, but was interrupted by Sirius and Meredith bursting into the chorus loudly from behind them.

_"What is this feeling taking over? Thinking no one could open the door? Surprise it's time to feel what's real! What happened to Miss independent? No longer need to be defensive!"_

_"Goodbye old you when love is true" _Lily laughed, lightly pushing James, then turning on her heels, kicking her foot back, her head tilted over her shoulder.

_"Miss guarded heart" _James goaded again.

_"Miss 'play it smart' " _Remus added to James' lead.

_"Miss 'if you want to use that line you better not start', no" _Lily sang back at them, trying not to succumb to their taunting.

_"But she miscalculated" _Meredith was ganging up on her too! __

_"Didn't wanna end up jaded" _Amos Diggory, who had remained silent through the whole musical quarrel between Lily and her friends, sang out quietly, relating to his own experience with Lily rejecting guys.

_          "And this Miss decided not to miss out on true love" _Peter and Sirius sang together, following the song, trying to get Lily to listen to what they were trying to tell her.

          _"So, by changing her misconceptions, she went in a new direction?" _Lily sang turning slightly to her friends, nearly asking what would happen if she were to change herself.

          _"And found inside she felt a connection" _Meredith sang back, walking over to Lily and guiding her back to the table. All of a sudden, Meredith pushed Lily forward into an unsuspecting James. She landed in his lap.

          _"She fell in love" _James finished the verse, grinning friendly.

          Lily stood up rather abruptly, while all her friends sang the chorus together. She began stalking off out of the hall. When they had finished singing, Meredith started to sing out the bridge in her lovely soprano voice.

          _"When Miss independent walked away" _

_          "No time for love that came her way" _James added, wondering if Lily's life would stay true to the song.

          _"She looked in the mirror and thought today, what happened to Miss 'no longer afraid?' " _Lily stopped walking, and sang to herself gently asking what had happened to that little vibrant kid who feared nothing, not even guys.

          _"It took some time for her to see how beautiful love could truly be."_ James sang after her, desperately conveying the thought.

          _"No more talk of 'why can't that be me?' "_ Amos sang as he eyed James singing to Lily. 

          _"I'm so glad I finally see…" _Lily added, swiveling back, running to her friends. Meredith, Remus, Sirius, Peter, and James all hugged her, laughing. They failed to realize that the rest of the Great Hall was watching their musical argument. All of a sudden, they clapped, the whole hall resounding with whoops and hollers of Gryffindors predominately, with Hufflepuffs (for Amos of course) and Ravenclaws (for the hell of it).

          "Still Miss Independent?" Amos asked, tapping Lily on the shoulder.

          "No," She replied simply.

          "Then you'll go out with me?"

          "No, sorry," Lily said, and sauntered out of the hall, jokingly blowing a kiss to all the whooping and cheering guys in the hall. The rest of the Marauders and Meredith looked at each other and simultaneously ran after her, Sirius yelling at the crowd:

          "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! WE'LL BE HERE ALL YEAR!"

**A/N: Hey! The Musical is up! AGAIN! There are more REVISED chapters on their way up, so please read and review! Also, please read "On this Long and Winding Road" by me too!**

**Oh yeah, and here's the disclaimer:**

**I don't own, Lil, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Hogwarts, etc. I only own Meredith LaBelle, and my plot. Everything else is owned by JK Rowling and Kelly Clarkson!**

**Love, Emerald**


	2. Hero

Chapter Two: Hero

Enrique Iglesias

          "Lily! Hey LILY!"

          Lily walked down the second story corridor, her magically straightened hair swishing behind her, contrasting greatly with her black Hogwarts robes.  She shook her head in an annoyed fashion; she knew that voice all too well. Lily had been congratulated by almost every student in Hogwarts (except for the Slytherins who couldn't care less) for their performance during Breakfast earlier in the week.

          "What," she asked, not stopping or turning around to face the person.

          "Well, I wanted to ask you to the Back to School Dance." James' face appeared in front of hers, and she stopped abruptly. "We could go just as friends. You know, just for fun."

          "Don't you have someone to go with?" Lily asked him sharply, pushing through him and continuing down the lonely corridor.

          "Well, I guess, but I haven't asked anyone yet, and I wanted to know if you would go with me. But if you won't want to, that's alright."

          "Then no, sorry. See you later Potter." She said before quickening her pace to make sure she wasn't late for class.

          _ "Would you dance if I asked you to dance?" _James sang quietly with his head hanging down, contemplating why she was still acting like this.

          She stopped, and turned on her heels. Lily looked searchingly into his hazel eyes that were staring fixedly at the floor, imploring him to keep singing. He looked back up at her before singing the next line.

          _"Would you run and never look back? Would you cry if you saw me cry?  And would you save my soul, tonight?" _

James eyed her, as if for clearance to keep going. She answered his question with a nod. She was intrigued now, walking back to where he stood in the middle of the hallway. He was actually trying to be nice to her. In fact, James was serenading Lily. She wanted to see this.

          _"Would you tremble if I touched your lips?"_ he asked, following the song. At the sight of Lily's eyebrows furrow and raise at the violating thought of James, her friend, touching her lips, he kept singing.

          _"Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this," _he added quickly.

          "Oh James' that's silly you know I would…" Lily began, but was stopped by James covering her mouth. She felt her book bag slip from her shoulder, where it was slung carelessly. She didn't bother to pick it back up.

          _"Now would you die for the one you loved?"_ James added with full sincerity, as if to tell Lily he was serious.

          "Well it depends on…" He cut her off again, cocking his head to the side as he recovered her mouth with his hand.

          _"Hold me in your arms, tonight."_

"James! I've got to get to class! This is totally out of line!" Lily exclaimed, ripping his hand from her mouth as she retreated slowly.

          _"I can be your Hero baby; I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever; you can take my breath away." _He let his deep, rich voice sing out the chorus to Lily, and he meant every word.

          Lily stopped and swiveled around, trying to test his sincerity by singing, _"Would you swear that you'll always be mine?"_

James' face held a look of disbelief. She was singing back to him!

          _"Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?"_

"I would tell you the truth Lil!" he interjected.

          _"Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?" _Lily put her hand to her head, wondering if she had really just sang back the next verse of a love song to James Potter, her supposed friend!

          "You're not, you're just singing what you feel!" he added with a mischievous grin before she finished the verse.

          _"I don't care... You're here tonight." _She smiled at him before continuing onto the chorus, _"I can be your hero, baby; I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever; you can take my breath away."_

James grinned at her, taking the next verse accordingly, _"Oh, I just want to hold you. I just want to hold you." _ 

          And this time when James sang, Lily didn't get a violated look, just one of happiness, and did he sense agreement in her sparkling green eyes?

          "James, I…" Lily got cut off again by his singing.

          _"Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care... You're here tonight."_ He wrapped her up his arms, not caring about her reaction. He felt that it was right, and he hoped to god she thought the same.

          She looked at him, her emerald eyes dancing in the dim hallway light. Then, they began to sing the chorus again, but this time in unison.

          _"I can be your hero, baby; I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever; you can take my breath away. You can take my breath away. I can be your hero, baby; I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever; you can take my breath away. You can take my breath away"_

After they had finished off the last note, James leaned down to Lily and kissed her lightly on the lips. She blushed deep scarlet, and said quietly:

"I'll go with you James, just not as a friend." She smiled and leaned down to her book bag before dashing down the hall.

"I can be your hero." James said softly after her.

**A/N: Hey! Chapter 2! Hope you like! Oh yeah, and all these songs are by American artists, so if you don't know the songs, then look them up on or a search engine! **

**Oh yeah, and the Disclaimer.**

**Please review for Emerald!! She likes reviewers, and will shower them with complements in her author's notes! ****J******

**Oh yes, and for all you wonderful awesome reviewers, I have some stuff to say to ya'll!**

**Kathryn Granger: Thanks! When I was writing, I was looking for a guy to ask her out, and Amos just popped into my head! ****J******

**Rajmolisfren****: Great! I'm glad you liked it! The next chapter (3) is another Kelly Clarkson song, so look out!**

**Orchid6297: thanks!! You're sweet!**

**EviL**** PunK NoT: aww all this flattery! ****J**** I like your name… I'm such a prep, so I can laugh at that kinda stuff… it's funny, because the guys at my school act all punk when they're really preppy…**

**Lilykins****: OMG THANKS!! I was really insecure about this one, and I'm so thankful for your positive remarks!**

**It doesn't matter: lol I'm one of those people too… a fanfic obsessed chick who needs entertainment!**

**FrightninglyObsessed****: awesome! I'm hoping yall will like this new chapter!**

**Charmed luver222:  Ill try! Lol hope yall liked this one!**

**Smiley-Freak :D: thanks! You reviewed my other story too! I'm so loved!!!**

**Once again, thanks!!! I luv yall!******

**Emmy**


	3. Last Dance

Chapter Three: "Last Dance"

Donna Summer

Sixteen years. Sixteen years of life had passed James in a wink. Lying on his four poster bed and staring fixedly at the ceiling, he couldn't ever imagine not being himself, not going to Hogwarts, not being best friends with the rest of the Marauders. Another thing he couldn't imagine was the scene that happened last night, playing over and over in his head. He, James, had, after years of persistence, achieved the near impossible- Lily Evans agreed to go out with him.

"Hello? Is there anyone home? PRONGS?!" Remus shouted, waving his hands in front of James' face. He suddenly got to his senses and looked at Remus as if he was growing a second head.

 "What? Are you okay Moony? Why are you shouting at me?"

Remus sighed. James could be such an insufferable git sometimes! And he knew it!

"James, the ball is in ten minutes! Aren't you going to get dressed?" Remus threw his hands up in the air. He was the only one in his dorm who was dressed in his dress robes, which were a subdued, yet nice shade of scarlet. James was acting like a lump on a log, Sirius was sleeping, and Peter was moping about his not being able to get a date. Remus was tired of them all. He was their best friend, but sometimes he wondered why they ever became friends in the first place. Then, he realized with a smile, that without him, they were basically sunk. He, of course, was the brains of all the Marauder's operations.

"What!? TEN MINUTES!" Sirius bolted up from his bed and ran to his trunk. Ripping out his dress robes, he threw them on and dashed out the door. A few seconds later, he reappeared at the door frame, obviously, he had forgotten him something.

"Sorry guys got to meet my date outside the Great Hall in two minutes! She's a hot blonde Ravenclaw, I know, who'd a thunk? " he said at the surprised look on Remus and James' faces at the mentioning of her house. Since when were Ravenclaws hot and blonde? It went totally against the reputation of the positively brilliant Ravenclaw House.

"Okay 'bye Sirius," Peter said, flopping onto his bed, pulling the curtains around him.

"Well, I guess I should start getting ready." James said, getting up from his bed and getting his robes out of his trunk.

A few minutes, later, James and Remus both sat in the Gryffindor common room, awaiting their dates. After a few games of wizard chess, two 6th years descended the girl's dorm staircase.  They stopped on the last step, looking out into the common room, as if to ask their dates to escort them the rest of the way.

They were, in a word, glamorous. Lily was wearing a muggle dress that was a deep emerald green, matching her eyes exactly. It was made of satin, and looked simply divine on Lily. Her fiery red hair was put up in a bun with sparkling rhinestones stuck all over the place in it.  He looked up at her glowing figure, poised and smiling. She was absolutely beautiful, and James would have given anyone who argued otherwise the longest stay in the hospital wing any of them had ever seen.

James stood and took her hand, leading her off the stairs. Behind Lily was Meredith LaBelle, her friend. She had dark brown hair which was pulled back into a high ponytail. She wore a bright blue dress much like Lily's but with an asymmetrical top with ruffles.  Remus approached her and followed James and Lily out of the common room, sweeping them into the hallway. Throughout the walk, Lily and James conversed lightly, their discourse traveling from Quidditch to houses, and then back to Quidditch. It was pleasant and enjoyable for the both of them, really getting to know each other more. Soon, they were at the Great Hall, among the masses of other students from other houses, all trying to get in. Finally, the reached the large double doors, and as soon as they were in, James and Lily broke off from the other two and the dance began.

 Time rolled by…  minutes turned into hours, hours passed, danced were danced, and then, the last one was upon them. The band slowed it down, playing a song with the beat of a soothing lullaby. James twirled Lily onto the dance floor, and finally settling down in the middle of the Hall. They began to dance, and James sang softly into her ear:

_"Last dance, last chance for love.__ Yes, it's my last chance, for romance tonight," _

_"I need you by me, beside me, to guide me"_ she sang back to him.

_"To hold me, to scold me 'Cause when I'm bad I'm so, so bad."_ He added with a grin as Lily playfully slapped him lightly.

Then the tempo quickened and the song went into full swing.

_"So let's dance the last dance, let's dance the last dance, and let's dance this last dance tonight"_ they sang together, attracting the attention of the rest of the crowd. All the couples began swing dancing, dipping and sweeping their partners all around the floor.

_"So, come on baby, dance that dance! Come on baby, dance that dance! Come on baby, let's dance tonight" _James sang loudly, Lily joining him in singing it again.

James suddenly picked Lily up by her waist and spun her about, looking up at her. She laughed and begged jokingly to put her down! He only laughed and spun her around faster, causing her to giggle with delight.

"Hey! Lily, James; smile!!" a voice shouted as the speaker took a photo of James spinning Lily.

 As the song repeated and faded out, he set her down on the floor and kissed her.

"Goodnight Lil" he said, twirling her around once more, and then kissing her again on the cheek this time. . Lily's hand flew to her cheek, wondering if this was all real. He grinned at her as he turned about, grabbed Remus and Sirius, bounding out of the Great Hall.

"Wow, you're so lucky Lils," Meredith jokingly said from behind her, looking after Remus, Sirius and James.

"I know" was Lily's only response.

**A/N: HEY! Thanks so much for reviewing! I'd also like to ask that yall read and review "On this Long and Winding Road", another story by yours truly!**

**Reviewers! You ROCK!**

**Milagro****: Yeah, I know, the first was better, but hey, it's getting better, right? Right?!**

**EviL**** PunK NoT: I wouldn't say I'm DAMN good, but, My writings not total crap… is it? Lol, and I absolutely loved the song Hero, and I really wanted it in my story… So I hope it wasn't totally random for yall…**

**LUV YALL!**

**REVIEW!**

**eMeRaLd**


	4. The Trouble with Love

Chapter Four: "The Trouble with Love"

Kelly Clarkson

The next day, Lily sat in the common room; doing her Potions Essay Professor Flowers had assigned them the day before. She looked lazily about the room, not particularly interested in anything. The only thing she could think of was James and the Ball the night before. Meredith was sitting next to her, working on the same essay.

"Lily? What's boomslang skin again?" she asked, her eyebrows squished together in concentration.

"What?"

"Boomslang skin, what is it? Lily, hello? Are you in there somewhere? Earth to Lily Evans, come in Lily!" she waved her hands in front of her eyes, but to no avail. Lily had spotted the Marauders sitting in their usual corner, bending over that stupid piece of parchment they were always consulting. Meredith sighed and pulled out a book on potions and looked it up herself. Once Lily had started staring at someone (undoubtedly James), there was no breaking her gaze.

 Abruptly, the portrait door swung open, revealing the "anorexic super slut" group, as Lily and Meredith liked to refer to them. She rolled her eyes and shook her head at the sight of James' fan club. She lowered her head to finish up her essay, "Describe the elements and effects to the Polyjuice Potion".

About a half an hour passed, and just as she was finishing up, she lifted her eyes back to where now only three Marauders sat. On impulse she searched the room with her eyes to find James. When she found him, she shrieked and gasped, covering her mouth in horror. One of the hormonal fan club girls had James pinned up against one of the walls of the common room and was nearly sucking the life out of him by way of lips. 

Almost automatically, Lily stood, letting her books and everything fall off her lap. She didn't even bother to clean up the mess, she just fled. She sensed Meredith standing too and calling after her, but she wasn't listening. She was on the verge of crying herself another Nile River, and she was definitely not going to let anyone see her do so, especially not James Potter.

As she tore away, she rushed to the only place that was a sanctuary for Lily, stumbling over herself in efforts to get there faster; she closed her eyes and let her feet carry her along at a marathon running pace.  Finally, Lily reached the library, the only place she could hide herself away for hours at a times.

"My dear, is there something wrong?" A worried young Madam Pince rushed over to Lily, her mascara and eyeliner creating black rifts in her soft pale cheeks.

Lily shook her head, and headed over to the fiction shelves, and grabbed the thickest book she could find, instantly immersing herself in it. Lily grabbed her favorite armchair next to the library fireplace. She was reading the line, but her mind was racing, wondering about everything.

"Goodnight, Lily, dear, I'm closing up the library. Close the door on your way out!" Madam Pince called out from the front of the library. She trusted her enough to let her stay as long as she needed. Lily was nearly always in there, so she and the librarian had become friends.

After reading the same paragraph about thirty times, Lily put down the book and sighed. Sometimes, there are problems so big that reading books can't help.

_"Love__ can be a many splendored thing. Can't deny the joy it brings, a dozen roses, diamond rings, dreams for sale and fairy tales."_

She stood and crossed her arms, trying to think. Slowly, she wandered from the flickering light of the fire into the darkened library. Lily brushed her cheeks, making sure she had gotten all the black tears off of her face. She wasn't mad at James, really, but just upset. She couldn't control her emotions, and it scared her.

_"It'll make you hear a symphony, and you just want the world to see. But like a drug that makes you blind, it'll fool you every time."_

She sang again, tripping on a library book someone had dropped earlier and stumbling a bit. She caught herself in mid-fall, grabbing hold onto a bookcase. Once Lily had regained her balance, she sang on, softly and breathily, singing through the river of tears that was pounding on her eyelids, begging to be released. Then, the impulse to sing to the chorus surged through her, and she sang, her voice overpowering the tears.

_"The trouble with love is, it can tear you up inside, make your heart believe a lie. It's stronger then your pride!" _

Unbeknownst to Lily, James had seen her flee the common room, and after he had flung that slut off of him, he grabbed his invisibility cloak and had torn down the corridors, remembering that the library was where Lily loved to be. He had passed Madam Pince on his way over, and knew that if she had left, Lily was there alone and depressed. He couldn't let her be all alone when she was feeling down- it just wasn't right, especially if it was his fault she was that way.

James arrived at the library, out of breath, to see that the back fireplace was lit, and someone was walking along the bookshelves, singing softly. James quickly hid as Lily turned to corner and looked right where he was standing seconds before. He sat there, in the darkness, watching Lily, listening to her gorgeous voice. She was singing a sad song, yet it was about love… love, one of the greatest things on earth. Why was Lily singing about a brokenhearted lover?

_"The trouble with love is, it doesn't care how fast you fall and you can't refuse the call. See you've got no say at all"_

Lily returned to the fireplace, and James stood up to get a good look at her face. It was covered in black streaks and it was red and blotchy. It broke his heart. He knew at that moment that if there was anything he ever wanted to do in his life, it was to make sure Lily Evans would never feel pain like she was obviously feeling right now.

_ "Now I was a once a fool it's true. I played the game by all the rules, but now my world's a deeper blue. I'm sadder but I'm wiser too. I swore I'd never love again, I swore my heart would never mend. Said love wasn't worth the pain, but then I hear it call my name!"_

She sang, louder and more confident than before. Lily had an excellent voice, and in James' mind, she obviously deserved to sing with a chorus of angels in heaven. No, she should sing solo in heaven, with all the earth and skies listening. That was how it should be, he thought, Lily was to be put on a pedestal and loved by all people. Namely, James.

CRASH.

"SHIT!" James whispered as he fell over a pile of books someone had left on the floor. Lily whipped around, hearing the crash.

"Is anyone there?" she asked, interrupting her train of thought (and song). Hearing nothing in response to her call, she turned back around, wrapping her robes tighter around herself, hugging her arms. She continued singing the chorus, hesitantly, as if she was sensing something's presence in the library. Maybe Lily was just paranoid.

_ "Every time I turn around, I think I've got it all figured out. My heart keeps callin', and I keep on fallin', over and over again" _She sang out after completing the chorus. She paused and looked back over at where James had sat, wondering about that crash she had heard. Shaking her head, Lily turned back around and sat at the wide hearth.

_"This sad story always ends the same, me standin' in the pouring rain. It seems no matter what I do, it tears my heart in two! The trouble with love is; it can tear you up inside, make your heart believe a lie. It's stronger than your pride; it's in your heart it's in your soul!  You're losing all control, so you've got no say at all."_

Lily sat back down in the arm chair, leaning back. She closed her bright green orbs full of frustration and hurt, singing in a whisper:

_ "The trouble with love is; It can tear you up inside, make your heart believe a lie, the trouble with love is…" _

She rolled her head to the left a bit, falling asleep. James stood back up and walked over to her, taking the cloak off and covering Lily with it. He leaned down and picked her up in his arms, carrying her out of the library. Quietly, he whispered an extinguishing charm at the fireplace, submerging the two in darkness.

"Lumos" James whispered, letting his wand's light guide he and Lily out of the dark library. He finally reached the common room, and by this time, it was near midnight, so James quickly ascended the girl's dorm stairs, careful to avoid the 6th step, lying Lily in her bed, kissing her softly on the lips.

 "Goodnight Lily" he said before leaving her dorm.

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for reviewing! Luv yall!**

**Oh yeah, and I lied about the third chapter being Kelly- this one is it… Next- David Benningfield!!**

**AND NOW….**** REVIEW ANSWERS!!**

**Rue: Thanks! That's a real complement! I'm glad!!! **

**SmileyFreak:D**** : THANKS!!! I swear I love you! You rock!**

**kiwibaby7289****: can't say much, just to be ready for new songs!**

**Lilykins****: If you type your story out in Microsoft Word, then you can put in bold and italics in Word, than save the document as a web page :D**

**angelsflame265: I love them too! There weren't enough, so I decided I would write one for myself! :D  
        EviL PunK NoT: I hope so! I'm glad at least you have some faith in me! I need to have faith in me… I… I dunno**

**Sally: I AM SO NOT IN DENIAL!**

**eMeRaLd**

**REVIEW!**


	5. If You're Not The One

Chapter Five: "If you're not the one"

 Daniel Beddingfield

The Marauders sat all together, plotting their next prank. It was going to be a good one, James could tell. So far, they planned to slip something into the drinks of the Slytherins from down in the kitchens, but they hadn't decided WHAT the spiked drinks would do.

"I'm telling you James, the red and gold robes is a good idea!" Sirius complained in a whiny tone.

"No way! Sirius, that's the dumbest idea I've heard since the blue Jell-O prank! We should get Snivelly to do a solo for McGonagall!" James retorted, thoroughly annoyed with his best friend's whininess.

"You're both wrong! We should do-" Remus' thought was interrupted by the slam of the common room portrait hole.  Lily and Meredith both stomped through the common room, obviously infuriated. Remus stood and stepped over to Meredith, ignoring the conversation he had abandoned. He took her by the arm, asking what was wrong in a quiet tone.

James did the same, but when he took Lily into his arms, asking over her shoulder what was bothering her, she pulled away from his grasp.

"What's wrong Lils? You seem upset…"

"What's wrong with me?! **You** are what's wrong with me James!" she screeched, pushing him away as she flew up the stairs to the girls dormitories. She stopped midway, turning back around, her makeup smeared down her face from the gushing tears she was crying.

"Lily, what did-" James started, but she interrupted him.

"James Potter, I never, ever want to see you again!" she said in a deep, shaky tone that was filled with hurt and tears. Turning back around, Lily ran up the stairs, faster this time, reaching her dorm room. She paused only to rip open the door, and then slam it as hard as she could.

James looked after her, in shock and awe. He truly could not fathom why Lily was upset with him. Then, the events of the past nights flashed back to him. Those blonde bimbos had screwed up his chances with Lily! He slapped his head, sinking into a nearby fluffy red armchair. James was screwed into a hole he had dug himself. He was the only one that knew he had carried Lily to her dorm last night. She probably thought Dumbledore or some teacher had put her there or something. How could she know? Other than his falling over a pile of books, James had been silent and gone unseen throughout the entire time.

Half an hour passed, near six, and everyone was pouring from the dorms to go to dinner. James stayed in his position, not bothering to look up at the passing people. The only person he wanted to see was so angry with him that she probably would have spit in his eye if he looked up at her. He kept his hand over his forehead, his untamable black hair scattered about, most likely sticking out in odd places like it usually did. Not caring how it looked, James ran his fingers through it, making it stick out from his head.

"James? Are you still in there?"

He tilted his head up a bit to meet Remus' brown eyes. He looked worried, and his dark eyes gave away his emotions quite easily. Moony always was the smart one, the sensible one, the one they all depended on to keep them in check. A lot of times he would veto a prank just because of the risk, much to James and Sirius' dismay. Remus usually made up good pranks though, and they were mostly relatively safe. Sometimes.  On occasion. Okay, so he was just as bad as the other Marauders in pranking, but at least he exercised some caution in the way of extra prank preparation. A prank never went into action under Moony's command unless it was checked over thoroughly for danger first.  

"I'm alright Moony; I just think I'll skip dinner. I'm really not hungry." 

"Are you sure James? You can't let what Lily said get to you. I talked to Meredith, and she's just upset by the fan club's stunt yesterday. Look, James, she'll get over it. I know she will." Remus added reassuringly

"She hates me Remus, she HATES me! There's no going back now!" James shouted, startling a few second years passing by. James glared at them, and they quickly rushed past him and Remus, scared off by his anger.

"She doesn't, Lily's just angry. She'll forget all about it by tomorrow. Look, Sirius is whining," James looked at Sirius who was tugging on Remus' hand, trying to get to dinner, "I hope you'll at least get some food from the kitchen… OKAY Sirius! Bye James!" Remus added as Sirius grabbed him and they both joined the river of students flowing out of the common room.

Another half hour passed, and James finally decided to get up from his chair. His legs wobbled a bit, being put under the sudden stress of his body weight. Once he had regained stability, he decided to head up to his dorm and to try to get some sleep. Maybe things would be better after sleep had taken him from the conscious world that was so screwed up right now.

As James ascended the marble stairs, a song floated through his head, taking up all thinking space. The song, like a thick London fog clouded his mind with thoughts about the lyrics. Suddenly, he felt compelled to sing, and so he began singing.

_"If you're not the one then why did my soul feel glad today? If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way? If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call? If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?" _

He reached his room and flung himself carelessly onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling, plunging back into the foggy sounds that had besieged his every thought.

_"I never know what the future brings, but I know you are here with me now. We'll make it through, and I hope you are the one I share my life with."_

Unbeknownst to James, in a tower not too far away, a red haired sweet sixteen year old lay on her bed, doing the same. She had just finished crying her heart out. It wasn't fair! James had obviously let that girl suffocate him! Why would he do something so cruel to her? The one guy she opened up to had shot her down publicly.

Meredith had expressed great concern for Lily, especially when she had said that she wasn't hungry. It wasn't like Lily to miss a meal, even if she wasn't hungry. She had done everything she could to get Lily to go, but Lily refused again and again, saying she never wanted to see Potter again in her life, why start seeing him now?

She had eventually given up on getting Lily to go, saying she had to go to dinner to make sure Remus didn't think she was ditching him. Lily understood; she and Remus were right for each other, and he probably would think that she was ditching him, partially blaming him for James' stupidity. They were both smart and sensible, always knowing and doing the right thing. She sniffled as Meredith left the dorm room.  

_"I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand! If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?"_

Lily sang out softly to herself, letting her sobs interrupt the phrases.

_"If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed? If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?"_

It sounded so cliché, but it was true. There was no escaping the voice that was whispering _James Potter _in her head. She rolled over onto her stomach, burying her head deeper into her pillow, not really caring that it would probably be black mascara pinstriped by the time she was finished crying. That raised a question in her mind… Would she ever stop crying? Would she live in her loneliness without James, being mad at him forever?

 _"If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life? If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?"_

James sang out quietly, fingering the picture that was taken of them at the ball. The magical picture kept replaying the scene of him spinning her about his head and then setting her down, kissing her. He did think of Lily, and what would happen if he ever married her. Lily Evans Potter had a very nice ring to it… He brushed the black hair from his face, frustrated. James could imagine Lily as his wife, the girl he'd spend his whole life with.

She was perfect! Her red hair always curled just the right way to frame her lovely milk white skin; her striking emerald eyes always shimmered with emotion, like a window to her heart. The thing James loved most about Lily was her attitude about everything. She followed rules well, a virtue James had never accomplished and probably never would, she was a prefect, and the top of her classes. It wasn't just that she was smart, it was her whole being. Around her hung an aura of magnificence, dominant enough to make any guy fall head over heels for her.

_"I don't know why you're so far away, but I know that this much is true: We'll make it through." _

Lily rolled from her bed, falling to the floor with a thud. She had to get out of here. The emptiness of the room was driving her completely and totally insane. Quickly, she seized her terry cloth robe and slippers, taking a wet tissue to clean up her running make up.

She descended the girl's dormitory staircase, singing quietly to herself the next part of the song. Simultaneously, James had left his dorm for some calm thinking in the common room. He was going down his stairs as he heard the muffled soft soprano voice floating through the thick wall. He entered into the song, walking slower down the stairs to listen to their harmony.

_"And I hope you are the one I share my life with, and I wish that you could be the one I die with, and I pray in you're the one I build my home with. I hope I love you all my life…"_

Lily stopped singing, listening to the young baritone voice that pierced the four inch stone that separated the tower stairs. She thought at first the harmony was in her head, but as soon as she cut away from the song, she was sure. Someone was singing along with her, and the voice was awfully recognizable. Then her brain jumped into gear, processing the vocal patterns and depth, reaching one definite solution: James.  

_"I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand. If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?"_

James stopped walking, leaning against the ice cold wall. He let his head tilt backwards and closed his hazel eyes. Life could be so annoying sometimes, especially now. He loved Lily, and about this he was sure. His only problem: you guessed it! She currently hated him and "never, ever wanted to see him again."

          _"'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away, and I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today."_

          Her mind staggered momentarily as she trying to figure out why James was singing along with her. Everyone was at dinner, and should be there for another hour or so. It didn't make sense at all. He wasn't someone who just missed meals, unless he was really upset. Lily continued her slow walk, carefully singing the next part of the song.

          _"'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right, and though I can't be with you tonight, and know my heart is by your side."_

It was true; she loved James, more than anything she'd ever loved in her life. Why had it taken so much time to realize how much she loved him? Six years of rejecting every guy who came along her path, and then one day, her best guy friend asks her to a dance, and she falls totally and completely for him. Why did she close herself off for so long? Was it because she secretly knew that the only one that would matter had no interest in her as a girlfriend? Lily wasn't sure.

          She reached the end of the staircase, finally. She walked into the common room and sat by the fire, which was dancing and flickering merrily. Lily sat down on one of the couches, exhausted by the whole ordeal. As she closed her bright thoughtful eyes, she heard the voice singing from the guy's stairs behind her. Her eyelids flew open, and she turned her head to see James looking at her, singing the ending chorus.

           _"I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand. If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?"_

 Without any words, she clamored to her feet and walked over to the last step of the staircase, where James stood. Almost automatically, Lily reached her arms around his neck and at the same time they moved in closer and kissed. She felt him wind his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She hated being angry at him, even if he had acted stupid and idiotic the other night. There was something that kept telling her in the back of her mind that whenever she was with him, talking to him, or even just looking at him, that this was right, the way it's supposed to be.

          James' mind was finally at ease, after that complete fiasco the other night. Lily was back in his arms, and he planned to do whatever it took to keep her there. As far as he was concerned, this was where they both belonged; in each other's arms. It was as if time had frozen, and all there was in the world was the two of them, just being there together.

          The Common room portal suddenly swung open, Remus and Meredith walked in together, hand in hand.

          "Damn it James, you always steal my ideas!" Remus exclaimed as the entering couple caught sight of the two.

          Lily and James broke apart from their kiss, and as Lily blushed, James just smiled coolly. All was right in the world.

                **A/N: Hey! Thanks Reviewers! YAY! Okay… um yeah! **

**        SmileyFreak:D : I know! Don't you just love him!? Sigh… too bad he's taken… lol Thanks! I seriously need to like get you a plaque that says most awesome Review. Hmmm…**

**_Congratulations to:_**

**_SmileyFreak:D_****_!!_**

**_The Most Loyal and Awesome Reviewer EVER!!!_**

**_Signed: EmeraldEyedEvans_**

**        Andie Potter: Sure! The next chapter is Jason Mraz, but I promise #7 will be Come Clean. Happy? Hope so :D**

**        I am Hot!!: three reviews! Awesome!**

· **Because I wrote it, and I know no movie corporation that would buy it…**

· **Thanks I'm glad im not the only one who thinks that!**

· **I know, but what the hell!**

**Milagro****: :D**** Glad ya like it! I liked chapter four, but this one had a lot of dimension to it… Ya know? What with the whole switching parts and doing it simultaneously... I thought it was cool, but it's probably just me… :D**

**        EviL PunK NoT: Aww thanks! :D Oh yeah, and I so knew that was his name.. cough cough anyway, thanks! That reminds me, if y'all have any comments and corrections, feel free to tell me! No flames though! And it'll take um, 10 reviews for the next chapter! C'mon I know you want to review!**

**        eMeRaLd**

**        REVIEW!**

**Okay so REVIEW!!! **

**GO! **

**TELL A FRIEND!**

**TELL THEM TO REVIEW!**

**Go on then, I see you looking at that button…**

**Just…******

**CLICK IT! **

**DO IT!**

**NOW!**

**click!**


	6. You and I Both

Chapter Six: "You and I Both"

Jason Mraz

Remus and Meredith, Lily and James, all sat together in the common room, laughing over a joke James had just told. It was around seven thirty and the rest of the house would probably be pouring through the portrait hole any second, but the two couples didn't care. James was sitting next to Lily, who was sort of lying down, her head and shoulders lying comfortably on his chest. Remus had Meredith in his lap, his arms around her waist. About an hour had passed since the second two had entered the room, and the entire time was spent laughing at each others jokes.

"That was hilarious James," Lily said as she yawned lightly, adjusting her position against James slightly.

"Thanks Lils," he replied, duly noting her increasing tiredness. "It's kind of late, maybe we should go to sleep."

"Yeah," Meredith agreed as Remus stood up, picking her up along with him. "Remus! I can walk by myself! Oh! Don't tickle me Remus!!! You know I'm ticklish!"

"Exactly!" he said as he tossed her on to the couch playfully and continued mercilessly tickling her.

James laughed light heartedly at the two. They were priceless. He looked down at Lily's figure that was breathing evenly and slowly. Gently, he moved his arm over to Lily's shoulder, and very carefully shook her. Her eyes fluttered open for a second, and then closed, falling back asleep. He smiled. She was so cute when she was sleeping. Lily looked positively angelic lying asleep on his chest, he had to convince himself to pick her up and take her back to her dorm.

So, James maneuvered himself from underneath Lily's shoulders, and picked her up in both arms, carrying her up the stairs like he had done not so long ago. He laid her in her bed, pulling her sheets over her, tucking them in at the sides. Exercising extra care, he leaned over her and kissed her on her soft warm lips. He loved her so much; sometimes he was scared of what he'd do for her. He would have died for her if the need had been.

Returning to the common room only long enough to catch a quick glimpse of Remus and Meredith, engaged in full, all out pillow war, James chuckled. He shook his head at the two lunging at each other with pillows, jumping all around the common room furniture. He took to the staircase to the boy's tower, jumping two steps at a time. James was purely blithe and full of excited love. The girl of his dreams was his, and after years of ignoring and completely avoiding the members of the opposite sex, she had agreed to go out with him. Well, not in so many words, but still, they had seemed to mutually decide to go out, without words.

James reached his dormitory, dressed for bed, and slid beneath his sheets. Removing his glasses and setting them on the nightstand, he closed his eyes. Almost instantly, he slipped into blissful dreamy sleep.

The next day, bright and sunny, seemed like a celebration of James and Lily making up. The past day had been rainy and muddy, just a cold and drafty day about the castle. All the teachers had grown annoyed easier, fed up with the arguments and disruptions in their classes. All the Gryffindors had been snapping at each other, bugged by every little thing that another did. Whenever he or his friends were unhappy, the weather and well being of the students and professors at Hogwarts seemed to change in the blink of an eye, as if to acknowledge the pain or happiness Lily, Meredith and the Marauders were feeling.

They all sat outside, next to the lake, laughing and chasing each other about. Their classes for the day had ended early and all the excited 6th years had literally run out of huge wooden doors to take in the beautiful day that was theirs for the taking. Some had gone off to Hogsmeade, a trip Dumbledore had planned for the top students of each house. Lily, James, Remus, and Meredith were invited to join the others, but they respectfully declined the offer, wishing only to stay behind with Sirius and the rest of the Gryffindors.

James was sitting beneath a shaded tree with Lily wrapped in his arms. They both sat looking out onto the lake in silence, deeply immersed in thought. Gently, James rocked slowly from side to side, pulling Lily with him. She was so petite and light, and he loved the feeling he got holding her in his arms. James felt that he could hug her and protect her from the world, just by wrapping his arms around her.

_ "__Was it you who spoke the words that things would happen but not to me? Oh, things are gonna happen naturally."  
_ James sang into her ear, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Lily turned her head and looked at him, laughing slightly and rolling her eyes. She pulled her arm gently from his grasp around her, and fake slapped him lightly on the cheek. Smoothly and gracefully, Lily stood and began to walk away from him. Then, abruptly, she stopped and turned back to his cocked head and questioning expression. She cocked her head also, playfully, singing back to him.

_"Oh, I'm taking your advice and I'm looking on the bright side, and balancing the whole thing!" _

She flicked out her hands, palm up, imitating a scale. Emerald eyes dancing with laughter and love, she brushed her silky fire curls behind her shoulders. She had already changed out of her school uniform into muggle clothes, and was wearing high heeled black leather boots that reached nearly to her knees, a black ruffle layered short skirt, and a white tank top that clearly displayed the phrase "I'm not opinionated, I'm just always right!" in red rhinestones. Gold hoop earrings protruded through her curls, bringing together her outfit.

_"Oh, But it often times those words get tangled up in lines, and the bright light turns to night_."

He stood too, only a tiny bit taller than her, because of her nearly three inch heels. He had changed, but his clothes consisted of Quidditch practice gear. James wore tight black practice pants and a red shirt, the Gryffindor lion emblazoned in gold in the center, the words "Gryffindor Quidditch Team, James Potter" above and below it.

_"__Oh, until the dawn it brings another day to sing about the magic that was you and me."_

James stepped towards her, covering the distance between them in one long stride. He looked down at her, his hazel eyes behind his glasses glittered whenever he looked into hers. They were like light jade circular gems, sparkling happily, as if they knew they were beautiful. She blushed, noticing they were staring directly at each other, as a brush of rose colored her near white skinned cheeks. Her lips parted into a broad smile, the snow white teeth behind them looked even whiter in the vast sunshine.

_"Cause you and I both loved what you and I spoke of, and others just dream of, others only dream of 'bout the love. Oh, the love that I love. La la la LOVE!"_

They both sang together, bursting out in laughter. Carefully, Lily took James' hand and led him on a walk along the lake. His hand felt so secure, so soft and warm. The wind picked up and blew the leaves that lay around them, gently blowing them off the path they were suddenly walking on, surrounded by bushes. With a questioning look, Lily glanced at James, who only laughed and picked her up in his arms.

_"See I'm all about them words. Over numbers, unencumbered numbered words, Hundreds of pages, pages, pages, for words, more words, than I had ever heard and I feel so alive."_

James sang to her, walking along the stone path that bathed serenely in the soft sunlight that flowed through the Crêpe Myrtle trees. She smiled and blushed, a secret signal of her appreciation. James had somehow arranged this, and it was a very sweet to think that he thought that much about her. As they walked, Lily sang the next part, gazing into his hazel eyes that seemed endless.

_"Cause you and I both loved what you and I spoke of, and others just read of and if you could see me now, Oh, love, love, you and I, you and I, not so little you and I anymore, oh"_

He continued to walk with her in his arms until they reached a pond, where the trail ended. The scene was like an icing frosted forest. White lilies bloomed all around the perimeter of the pond, and in the center, water lilies resting on lily pads were enchanted to spell out "Lily" in a loopy and extravagant cursive handwriting. Lightly setting her down on the ground, James smiled even broader than ever as Lily gasped at the beauty.

"Oh James! It's… its lovely! I… I can't believe it! Did you do all this… for me?"

"What other Lily do I know? Besides, even if I knew another Lily, she wouldn't deserve such attention!"

He flashed a cute smile, and likewise, she blushed and smiled. Truly, Lily was surprised. James was sweet, but he hadn't done anything so lavish before for her. I mean, they were just friends weeks ago, so he really paid no attention to her. Well, maybe he did, but he never made it known to anyone. This got Lily thinking. What if James had always liked her, and she was too difficult with the rest of the male student body that she scared him off? It was true; she never really consciously paid all that much attention to James before they began to go out, but what if he had paid attention to her? Pushing the thoughts from her head, Lily brought herself back to the present as James sang softly.

_"And with this silence brings a moral story, more importantly evolving is the glory of a boy!"_

She giggled as he pulled and even wider grin, one that nearly took over his face. That was one of the things Lily loved about James- his emotions shined through his smile (or frown) and his whole body reflected his thoughts. For example, on happy occasions, he would stand in a very upright and yet joking manner, attracting the attention of anyone who passed by. They all would take one glance at him and instantly be able to tell how he was feeling.

_"Cause you and I both loved what you and I spoke of and others just read of and if you could see me now"_

They sang together, James pausing for Lily to take over her part as he wrapped her in his arms.

_"Well that I'm almost finally out of-"_

_"I'm finally out of-"_

He began to finish for her, but she interjected the next line.

_"Finally-dee-dee dee le le dee"_

Lily smiled at that part, her favorite out of the whole song.

_"Well I'm almost finally, finally-"_

**_"_**_Well I am free, Oh, I'm free"_

Lily sang out, gently separating herself from James, spinning around in a circle with her head thrown back. She laughed and closed her eyes, twirling about like a ballerina in a music box. James watched as she slowly took a few steps away from him around the pond. To him, she was always a dazzling ballerina, spinning in her own little music box world. She bent down, in a squatting position on the balls of her feet, swishing her hand on the cool surface of the water. It was a nice feeling, just the cool chill of the water on her fingertips. In a slight transfixion, she glanced out on the crystalline water. This enchanted oasis was the perfect lift in the seemingly perfect day.

_"And it's okay, if you have to go away, just remember the telephones, well the work in both ways. But if I never ever hear them ring, if nothing else I'll think the bells inside have finally found you someone else and that's okay 'cause I'll remember everything you sang."_

Lily turned her head to him, and stood back up, smoothing her skirt and brushing back her hair. Slowly and carefully she took a few steps toward James. He gazed into her eyes, those pure and emerald tinted windows into her soul that he adored. He really wouldn't be flippant at all about it if Lily left him- it would be like someone had taken his heart from him, and filled the void with ice. James would remember the time they spent together, this time away from everyone else, away from the rest of the world that seemed so small and insignificant when she was near him.

There was a moment of silence, and then Lily spoke, but so softly that it came out a whisper.

"James, don't fear I don't plan on going anywhere. Because, well, _Cause you and I both loved what you and I spoke of and others just read of and if you could see me now…_"

_"Well that I'm almost finally out of, I'm finally out of, Finally-dee-dee dee le dee dee well I'm almost finally, finally…" _

James added, and simultaneously, they both sang the end in the quietest the two of them had ever heard:__

_"Out of words."___

Feeling suddenly overtaken by adrenaline, Lily swiftly covered the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her cheek against his. It was soft and warm, and at first he was startled, but soon James relaxed. He carefully put his arms around her waist and hugged her back, tilting his head a bit and meeting her lips with his. Lily's eyes had been open when she had hugged him, but now they were closed and thoroughly enjoying the kiss.

"Hey! Are you two finished yet? Remus and I can't keep this place protected the whole day!"

The words rang out in the small area and James pulled away from Lily. Blushing slightly, he smiled and yelled back to his friends. They, along with James had found an excellent charm to create the illusion of a garden and the whole pond scene. James had told the guys to stand out of it and guard it from teachers. If a professor had waltzed in on them, it would have totally ruined the moment and the mood of the whole place.

"Shut up Sirius!!" he laughed as he turned away from the voice and focused his attention on Lily, pulling her into another kiss. He didn't care if they left their posts and didn't renew the spell they had cast over this section of the grounds; all he cared about was Lily, and being with her. Life doesn't keep you in favor forever, so James figured that he should savor every moment that he could get.

"Okay Prongs, Moony and I are leaving! Prongs…? Are you still there?" Sirius yelled from the outside. He shook his head and signaled to Remus to leave. He guessed that Lily and James weren't paying attention to them, so he left his post and walked towards the castle and the lake, looking back only to see that the glade that they had created disappear.

Lily closed her eyes as James kissed her again. A soft breeze blew her skirt, and she opened her eyes, looking around. The area James had created was slowly fading, and leaves rustled up around them both, circling about them. She stopped kissing James back and looked about them again. The area was gone and they were standing out at the edge of the forbidden forest, looking out onto the lake. James noticed she had become distracted and looked where she was looking, to find that Sirius and Remus had left the glade and hadn't renewed the spell.

"Well Lils, did you enjoy our walk in the park?"

"Yes, James, I loved it. Thanks, you're a real gentleman. And, I wanted to tell you, that I… I just, I lov-"

Lily's eyes sprang wide open, and her jaw jumped down. James looked from her exasperated look to the castle grounds right in front of the lake, on the opposite end from where they were standing. Suddenly enraged, James tore after Lily, who had started running seconds before then. The two sprinted on, Lily leading. As soon as he caught up with her, he swiftly picked her up from behind and raced on, Lily grabbing onto his neck so as not to fall off.

In front of the castle, a duel had ensued, and two opponents were facing off, curses and hexes flying here and there like a battle field. It seemed as though a group of Slytherins had stirred up some trouble with one of the muggle born Gryffindors, and now the both of the houses were battling furiously on the lake's shore. James and Lily stopped meters from the combatants, and no sooner than they had arrived, one of the dueling groups spells flew off course and collided, and Lily was suddenly blown off her feet by the bolt from the blue. Covered in a quick darkness, Lily's emerald eyes closed as her head rolled to the side, rendering her completely unconscious.

**A/N: oh dear dear poor Lily!! But she'll be fine, I promise!**

**Thanks to: **

**Evil Punk Not: hey sure I'll read it! :-D thanks for all the reviews!**

**Angelsflame265: it will go on, and on, and on, and on, and… well we could be here for hours! :-D**

**Marie and the Green Dancing Okapi: cool name, I'll give you kudos for that, and the excellent song recommendation! :-D Keep reviewing!**

**Andie**** Potter: I really hope you like this chapter then!! **

**Baz****: once again, nice name! Thanks a bunch!**

**Smiley-Freak :D : I LOVE finding nemo!!! Ahh! And Pirates of the Caribbean, and The Ring!! Scary, but soooo good!!!**

**Eklo****: thanks for the layout compliment, but I don't really know what that song is, so it might not get in. ****L******

**Sally! : Salut a toi aussi ma chérie!! ****J****anyways, I'm glad you think so, and for anyone out there who's reading this, go and read ALL of Sally's (Padfoot4eva) stories, she's awesome!! **

**K, go review my darlings and the next chapter will come soon! **

**Emerald**


	7. Come Clean

Chapter Seven: "Come Clean"  
Hilary Duff

"Lily? Lily!" a horrified voice called out.

"It's no use, she's unconscious. She'll never hear you." Another proclaimed.

"Back away from Miss Evans!" a professor shouted over the din, "Leave her some room to breathe! The girl is injured because of you two! I want you both to stay go straight to your head of house's office. Potter, Black, don't give me those looks, you march on up to my office right now! You too Mr. Malfoy, Snape, get down to those dungeons immediately."

"But Professor, Lily!" a young man interrupted.

"I said to march, Potter!" the professor yelled.

A hazy blackness filtered around in Lily's head. She couldn't open her eyes, feeling totally helpless. She wanted to cry out to the people speaking around her; telling them she was alright, all she needed was a way to find out how to actually use her body again. It was like she didn't have any control over any sinew in her, everything was limp, and no matter how hard her brain commanded the muscles, it seemed as though they just waved the messages off and remained in their docile state.

There was a rustling of robes, someone whispering an incantation, and suddenly Lily was lifted up and floated along, the sounds of a crowd of students running up the stairs ahead resounded around her. She felt a warm hand in hers, and with all the strength she had, Lily opened her eyes and turned her head to see Remus, her dear friend, holding her hand, and for a fleeting moment she glimpsed Meredith walking alongside him, looking nervously at her. Remus' eyes flashed relief when he saw Lily open her eyes, and as soon as she had opened them, they closed, her eyes rolling back into her head.

"Professor McGonagall! She just opened her eyes and squeezed my hand!" Remus' voice sounded far away, like he was shouting from miles away…

"Mr. Lupin, try to keep her conscious. Miss LaBelle, run ahead and try to cut off Potter and Black, and then bring them with you to meet Mr. Lupin and I back in the hospital wing as soon as possible."

"Yes professor!"

All of a sudden she couldn't hear anything, but by the warmth of her hand she could tell that Remus and Professor McGonagall were still near. Her heart fluttered, remembering that Meredith was going to bring James to her… James was going to be by her side soon. Then she slipped further into a silent darkness, feeling and seeing nothing.

The Hospital Wing, 7:30 P.M., approximately eight hours later

James, seated in a chair next to Lily's hospital bed, stared at his knees, his head in his hands. "Those damn Slytherins!" He thought to himself, cursing them for stirring up that fight. Every so often, he would look up to see the school nurse bring over a goblet of potion for Lily to take. This usually took a while because Lily was still, for the most part unconscious. So far, Madam Pomfrey had to force down her throat about 10 different potions.

There was a knock on the double doors on the other end of the wing, and then four figures slipped in, walking fixedly over to where James and Lily were. When they stepped into the light being cast by the lamp next to Lily's bed, James recognized the rest of the Marauders and Meredith. Immediately, Meredith went to Lily, getting onto her knees at her bedside. This was the tenth time that they had visited, the first couple of visits interrupted because they were forced out by professors rushing about, insisting that they were making too much noise. James, however, refused to leave Lily's side, no matter what. He didn't even leave with the rest when Professor McGonagall had shooed them, forcing them down to the Great Hall to eat.

"Prongs," Sirius said, holding out a basket of food, "We, Moony, Wormtail, Meredith and I, went down into the kitchens and the house elves gave us all this food to bring up to you because you didn't get to dinner."

James nodded, taking the basket from him. It was heavy, and for the first time in hours, he realized that he was hungry. Cautiously, he opened up the wicker basket and found it to be stuffed to the brim with picnic type food. He smiled, remembering all the times they had gone down into the kitchens to nick some late night snacks.

"Thanks a lot guys," James replied gladly, "Here, take some Cauldron Cakes. I owe it to you for bringing this up here."

As James took out a plate that the elves had packed and a turkey sandwich, each of the three Marauders standing around the bed reached over and took a Cauldron Cake from the basket. Remus took two and handed one over to Meredith, who was still kneeling on the other side of the bed. James glanced at Lily, who was still unconscious, watching her as she breathed in and out, her torso rising and falling in an even manner. James sighed. When was Lils going to wake up?

_(A/N: I know you're all wondering when the musical is going to kick in, but it's coming, don't loose faith!)_

A half hour passed, and none of them said much of anything. Remus, noticing that the other guys were getting kind of tired standing up, pulled some chairs over and they appreciatively sunk into them immediately. James lifted his head from his hands where it had rested for the last fifteen minutes to see a large bolt of lightning slash across the curtained window. All of a sudden, rain began pouring from the sky, making ceaseless tapping noises above their heads.

_(A/N: ha-ha! Here it comes! I told you it would!)_

Meredith stood and walked over to the window, past the bedside table that was full of various candies and cakes that had been brought in by some sympathetic Gryffindors, a few Hufflepuffs, and a small amount of Ravenclaws, who had seen the duel and what had happened to Lily. Meredith lifted the translucent curtain and peeked outside. The sky was dark with thick black clouds, and the rain splattering the pane was coming down harder than ever. She leaned her head against the cold glass and sang softly, which caused the others to look up, listening intently.

"_Let's go back, back to the beginning, back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned. Cause perfect didn't seem so perfect. Trying to fit a square into a circle was no life I define."_

James picked up the next line, taking Lily's cool hand in his, staring at her eyelids, trying to remember the time not long ago when those emerald eyes were open and sparkling. This morning, only hours ago she was bright and bubbly, laughing and hugging, not a care in the world, but now she was being force fed potions and things just to keep her from dying.

_"Let the rain fall down, and wake my dreams, let it wash away my sanity Cause I wanna feel the thunder, I wanna scream Let the rain fall down I'm coming clean I'm coming clean. Ooooh"_

There was a very slight pause, as all of them were listening to it slashing the windows and the dull thudding of the hammering rain pummel the castle roof. Remus heaved himself from his chair and went over to the same window and wrapped his arms around Meredith's waist, singing into her ear.

_"I'm shedding, shedding every color, trying to find a pigment of truth beneath my skin. Ooooh"_

Meredith turned her head and faced him, singing her line back to him, taking her arms up and grabbing her elbows, leaning back a little into Remus' grasp.

_"'Cause different doesn't feel so different, and going out is better than always staying in, staying in."_

Suddenly, Sirius began singing, taking over the chorus and sitting up better in his chair, looking over from Meredith and Remus to Lily lying in bed, to James who was slouching back in his chair, and finally over to Peter, who had fallen asleep. Disregarding Peter, he let his voice join in.

_"Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams let it wash away my sanity, cause I wanna feel the thunder, I wanna scream Let the rain fall down I'm coming clean I'm coming clean I'm coming clean Ooooh yeah"_

James, unwaveringly looking at Lily, decided to sing the next line,

_"Let the rain fall, let the rain fall, I'm coming…"_

_ "Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams, let it wash away my sanity, cause I wanna feel the thunder, I wanna scream, let the rain fall down, I'm coming clean Hmmm, Ooooh" _Meredith and Remus sang, shifting their gaze back to Lily, whose eyes were fluttering as if they wanted to open. Unexpectedly, Lily's voice, soft and weak, but still pretty, sang out into the instantaneously silent ward.

_"Let's go back, back to the beginning"_

"LILY!"

All at once, the three alert Marauders and Meredith rushed over to her bed and embraced her, crying out different things, but all bearing the same basic message- Thank God you're all right.

**A/N: Hello all ye people!! ****J**** I love saying that!! Lol anyways, thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys, honest. It's summer! Yay! But it'll all end soon, but if y'all give me, say, 7 reviews, I'll post chapter 8, capisce? And please tell all your friends that they should r&r because that's really nice!! **

**Thank you reviewers!!**

**Evil Punk Not: yeah, I missed having this one updated too… but now I'm back!! :-D**

**Timra****: Thanks, I was hoping that it wouldn't come off too, well, stupid… but it wasn't that bad, was it?**

**SALLY!: of course I will, Pettigrew torture is the best! (Just wait 'til you see the next chapter!! Pettigrew Bashing at its best!) Lol! **

**Andie Potter: Yeah, I know the feeling, I couldn't post up ANYTHING for four months. That just sucks. I feel your pain, and thanks for finding a way to review anyways. (And if you haven't noticed, I'm a huge fan of fantasy things, ya know, princess in a tower kinda stuff… I'm a hopeless romantic… sigh):-D**

**OjosAzules****: Gracias! Merci! Thanks! I'm trilingual!! Sort of… anyways, thanks, and if you keep on reviewing I will!!**

**eMeRaLd!**


	8. You're the One that I Want

Chapter Eight: "You're the one that I want!"

Olivia Newton John & John Travolta (GREASE)

About a month after that night in the Hospital Wing, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Meredith and Lily were all seated at the Gryffindor table at dinner, chatting animatedly about different things. After all, the end of term was only 3 weeks away, and everyone was making plans for their summer vacations. The Potter Family was planning on basically abducting Sirius from his parents and taking him and James to the Quidditch World Cup, The Lupins and the LaBelles were going to go to on vacation together in Switzerland, and the Evans Family was going skiing in the French Alps. No body really asked Peter where he was going over the summer; they all assumed that he was staying home.

_(A/N: DIE YOU EVIL LITTLE RAT, YOU HORRIBLE LITTLE SERVANT TO VOLDIE!!) _

"So, like I was saying, I wanted to go to South France, you know, to places like Marseilles and Nice (where the beaches are hot and so are the guys!), but 'Tuna was being a real heel and kept insisting that she wanted to go skiing. Well, you know there's no changing her opinion, and if we even did go to the South, she'd purposely make everyone miserable!" Lily was yet again pushing food around her plate, thinking about having to spend three weeks in a foreign country with Petunia, her ghastly older anti-wizard muggle sister.

"Well, when I owled mum before, she said that Remus' parents were thinking about going to Switzerland, and they wanted to know whether or not we wanted to come along." Meredith said.

"Wait, how do your parents know Remus'?" Lily asked.

"They met at Diagon Alley during the Christmas Holidays. Evidently, they both were looking for our Christmas presents Anyways, so they get to talking and without even knowing that Remus is my boyfriend they become family friends. Its weird how those things manage to work..." she answered, looking to where Remus was sitting.

A little ways down the table, James and Sirius were talking about the potential teams heading to the World Cup, while Remus and Peter sat, taking note of their conversation.

"Well Prongs, my money's on Ireland. They've got fantastic chasers, and their keeper is alright, and Scotland's got nothing on them!" Sirius interjected as James read the roster for the Scottish Quidditch Team.

"Whatever, Padfoot, there's no way that Ireland's going. Scotland's got it all- awesome seeker, chasers, and keeper. Now that I think about it, one of their beaters, Caroline Flora, is VERY hot."

"Yeah," Sirius said, looking off dazedly like he always did when thinking about girls, "Very hot. Oh, speaking of which, have you seen the new Seeker for England? Ana Zambia, the one they traded Betsy Calvin for? Talk about babe."

"Mmm-hmm," James replied in agreement.

Remus sighed, "You know that you HAVE a girlfriend, Prongs."

"I know," he said, directing his attention to Lily, watching her smile and laugh, flipping her beautiful red hair behind her shoulders, "But it's not like I'm going to be going on about hot Quidditch players in front of her. Besides, I love Lily."

He began to grin, the look of formulating a plan developed behind his hazel eyes.

"Hey guys," James said in a low whisper, "I think that I'm getting chills…"

The other guys laughed, knowing exactly what James was planning on doing.

The rest of dinner passed uneventfully, except for the fact that they all kept bursting into laughing fits whenever they made eye contact. Just before their plan was put into action, Peter complained about an upset stomach and chickened out, departing the Hall at a run, as if scared that a teacher was going to pop out of no where and yell "aha! I've caught you! You were planning with those other boys!" Moony and Padfoot shrugged as he left, but Prongs, not even taking notice that he did so, nodded to the others with that mischievous grin. It was time. As Lily and Meredith stood from the table and began to walk towards the Great Hall doors, James jumped onto the recently magically cleared off table, John Travolta style, and began singing.

_"I got chills, they're multiplying, and I'm losing control 'cause the power you're supplying, it's electrifying!!!" _

Lily spun back around, laughing with the rest of the Great Hall, and sauntered over to the table, marching lightly onto it and sang back, walking towards James with attitude.

_"You better shape up, 'cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you! You better shape up, you better understand, to my heart I must be true!"_

He laughed as the rest of the gang bounded onto the Gryffindor table, singing backup. Meredith and Remus, on the other side of the long table began mimicking Lily and James, while Sirius stood in the middle, swaying from side to side, snapping to the beat and laughing uproariously at the couples. Pretty soon, all of the Gryffindors were crowded around the table, snapping their fingers and singing the "do-do-do's" with Sirius to the 50's music that seemed to be coming from out of the blue. The rest of the school was tightly packed behind them, craning their necks to get a better view of it. Clearly, none of them had forgotten their first mealtime musical.

_"Nothing left, nothing left for me to do!" _James sang.

_"You're the one that I want, you are you are you are! Hoo hoo hoo honey! You're the one that I want, you are you are you are! Hoo hoo hoo honey! You're the one that I want, you are you are you are! Hoo hoo hoo honey!" _ Everyone burst out singing at the top of their lungs, letting the music follow the sleazy Slytherins out of the Hall, their voices reverberating off the solid stone walls, chasing them back into the dungeons.

_"The one I need! Oh yes indeed!" _ Lily and James sang, the rest of the hall singing the response _("All I need" "Yes indeed!")_.

As the interlude struck a more racy feel, all the attention and the faces turned to Meredith and Remus, who were beginning to sing the next verse,

_"If you're filled with affection, you're too shy to convey. Meditate my direction, feel your way…" _Meredith sang to Remus, who stood from his kneeling position and took her hands, and began swing dancing with her, stopping only to hold her in a dipping position and continue on with the song.

_"I better shape up, 'cause you need a man…"_

_ "I need a man!" _Lily sang, attracting the attention back to the other side of the table, where she and James were dancing.

_"I better shape up; if I'm gonna prove…" _James sang as Lily pushed him back away from her, turning 180 degrees and then reversing the movement, walking towards him again.

_"You better prove that my faith is justified!" _The two girls sang in synchrony.

_"Are you sure?" _both Remus and James asked in response.

_"Yes I'm sure down deep inside!" _Lily and Meredith replied, grinning from ear to ear.

The whole Hall burst out into the chorus again, snapping and singing in time with the students on the table, repeating it over and over until James, Lily, Remus and Meredith got worn-out from all the dancing. As they brought the last chorus to a close, the Great Hall, currently filled with students from all years and houses crowded around the Gryffindor table, ruptured with cheer and applause. And though they'd never admit it, the teachers who had stopped and lingered back to see they perform broke into a light "Golf Clap" form of applause. Breathless and merry, the boys of the dancing gang jumped off the tables and held out their hands to the two ladies, who took them and stepped down, parting the crowd as they walked out of the Great Hall.

Sharing a quick grin, Remus and James glanced at each other and then broke into a run after their girlfriends, catching up with each of them and sweeping them into their arms. Sirius, although, couldn't stand to not receive the attention the crowd was giving and took a leisurely walk through the newly cleared path, waving and smiling. Sirius noticing that everyone else had already exited the Hall ran forward and with a last wave, slipped through the doors.

**A/N: Oh I love that chapter just because it was so fun to write! Sorry if it was a little short, but the others are longer, so whatever. Anyways, I love Grease!! And John Travolta is just SO James Potter! I mean, y'all agree, right? C'mon, the T-Birds (like the Marauders), the whole Greased Lightnin' song, it just fits him! Even though Danny isn't a jock in that movie, he's really cool, and a playa! He's perfect. **

**Anyways, enough of my babbling, here's my responses to YOU! My beautiful, lovely, awesome, kick-ass reviewers!!**

**Daniel-Radcliffe's-girl: I love them too! Btw, I'm Daniel's girl! :-p jk, jk!**

**Enchanted Spirit: Thanks! **

**DanielLover00: yeah, I sometimes have to do that myself while I'm writing and revising chapters!**

**Allie: Yeah, personally I don't like Hilary Duff like, at all, but I wrote that chapter at one in the morning… I wanted to find a song that would work, but nothing came to be but that one, so I used it! :D**

**Andie Potter: Yep, romantic comedies are the best! :D **

**Sally: Moi? Je ne suis pas dans « denial »! « Denial » est un fleuve dans Egypt! ****(haha sucks for all you who can't parle francais !) Just kidding! Lol thx for the review, and I know, Hilary is, well, Hilary, so what ya gonna do? **

**Love ya much!! **

**Review!**

**Emerald :-D**


	9. Your Song

Chapter Nine: "Your Song" 

Elton John

Time, as it always does, passed on, and as the days turned to weeks, the whole school buzzed even louder than before with excited end of term chatter. The only damper set on the upcoming holiday was that exams loomed over the students like a dark and dreary thundercloud, just waiting to explode. A ticking time bomb, which now had only five days until it was due to erupt, at which time students would fill the classrooms and take their final, end of year examinations, sealing their fate as to what final grade they would receive and have to bring home to their parents.

So, one Saturday morning, the last Hogsmeade weekend of the term, James, Lily, Remus, Meredith, and Sirius all clamored down the stairs from Gryffindor tower into the foyer outside the Great Hall. (Peter was "sick" and wanted to stay at the castle instead of going out) In celebration of the end of school, they were planning on heading down to the Three Broomsticks for a couple of Butterbeers and then they were going to split up- Marauders and Girls to go look for presents for each other's boyfriend/girlfriend.

They reached Hogsmeade village after a short walk that was filled with corny or dumb jokes (thanks to Sirius) and also deep conversations (Remus and everyone else's doing). Well, at least James and Sirius _tried _to make meaningful conversation, but they spent most of the "thoughtful" time in silence, nodding their heads periodically. It was Remus, Lily, and Meredith who carried the conversation, discussing topics like what was on their exams, and somehow or another, they got to talking about Quidditch. Lily wasn't exactly sure _how, _but she was pretty sure that James and Sirius had a hand in it by hook or by crook.

"The Quidditch Cup Final game is on Wednesday," James said as they entered the Three Broomsticks, taking a seat, Lily sliding in next to him with Meredith, Remus, and Sirius, "and I swear Captain Romero was about to die when we told her that we'd promised you girls to go to Hogsmeade this weekend."

A slight grin traced its way across James' face as he checked his watch, and glancing sideways at the other Marauders, he burst into a fit of giggles. Lily whipped her head about and faced him, demanding to know what was so funny. James only laughed harder, which caused everyone else in the place to look over at James, whose face was red from lack of oxygen; his laughing was causing him to become breathless! Sirius and Remus had trouble suppressing laughs, and soon Meredith turned on Remus, demanding also to know what in the world was happening.

"It's… I just… oh Lily ya wouldn't believe… oh! Ouch… it hurts… laughing too hard…" James managed to sputter out through deep breaths and giggles.

"James Potter, what on earth are you talking about!?" Lily yelled, attracting even more (if possible) attention to their table. Suddenly, as if to answer her question, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy entered The Three Broomsticks, fuming.

As soon as they caught sight of James, Sirius, and Remus, Snape flung his wand out and pointed it at the four of them, with Malfoy standing beside him, his wand out at the ready also. James and Remus concurrently grabbed Lily and Meredith, shoved them underneath the table, and whispered for them to stay down.

Lily was a little taken aback by this sudden movement and she too flipped out her wand under the table, nudging Meredith to do the same. Aiming for Malfoy and Snape's feet, they both whispered "Insendio!" and hid next to the Marauders legs, watching at the flames caught onto their robes. Above the table, James smiled at obviously Lily's cunning. Setting Slytherins' robes on fire was an excellent idea, especially from below where they were positioned.

Swiftly a hand reached down and grabbed Lily's wrist, pulling her from underneath the table. Another dived under and grabbed Meredith by the forearm, nearly ripping the sleeve off of her casual robes. As they were being yanked out, Malfoy's face came into view, a wretchedly evil grin spread across his pale white face.

"So, Potter, Black, Lupin, you thought it funny to conveniently leave all those toads in the Slytherin Dormitories?" his cold drawling voice cutting through the silent bar. Snape had his fist wrapped tightly around Meredith's arm, his wand pointed straight in between her soft brown eyes that were currently sharp and flashing with panic.

"Well, we thought that you might like some company. You know a couple of your close relatives." Sirius replied.

James' teeth were clenched, as were Remus', their eyes fixated with a steely glare on the two Slytherins. Malfoy laughed at James' anger, pulling Lily toward him so close that James saw Lily recoil with abhorrence. James' blood smoldered thinking of Lucius Malfoy drawing Lily nearer to him like that.

"Hmm, I see you haven't gotten yourself a girl here Black." Snape drawled with a sneer, his black eyes glimmering with insanely impious cruelty.

"I see that you don't either _Snivellus. _But you see it's expected of me to have a gal, whereas you, well, never do." Sirius replied coolly with his usual grin. __

"Well maybe I don't always need a girl around to prove my worth." Snape retorted.

"Is that the reason you never have a girl? I always thought it was because they all don't like your hair… I can see why…" Sirius finished with a mock thoughtful expression, and just as Snape was about to pull a comeback, James interrupted their teasing.

"Malfoy, you leave Lily alone!" James roared as he watched the Slytherin's grip tighten on Lily's wrist.

A clear and cold laugh proceeded to echo through the angry and scared atmosphere of The Three Broomsticks. Some of the students left, dreading what might happen if these two groups continued with this fight. Everyone knew that Malfoy and his pureblood loving cronies were the worst enemies of the Marauders of Gryffindor, and whenever the two met, a surefire duel would ensue.

"Look, Potter is getting a little grouchy over his mudblood girlfriend… aw, poor little mudblood, what ya going to do when the big bad Slytherins get a hold of you?"

"DO NOT CALL HER THAT!" four of the Gryffindors bellowed, leaving only Lily, who was shaking so violently with fury at Malfoy that words had escaped her.

"Oh, I can see we're sensitive about little Miss Mudbl -" Malfoy began, but no sooner than the start of the word 'mudblood' had been spoken, he and Snape were hit with several curses at once.

_ "Stupefy!"_

_ "Expelliarmus!"_

_ "Impedimenta!"_

_ "Petrificus Totalus!"_

A chorus of voices shrieked, sending beams of light in multicolored rays sailing out from every direction, and at first James was taken aback by all the flashes, but then the owners of the cursing wands ran forward and grabbed Malfoy by the arms. Every Gryffindor in The Three Broomsticks was now clutching either Snape or Malfoy, obviously all appalled with the Slytherins disgusting verbal and physical assault. It seemed as though they had all been sitting, biding their time, waiting for the perfect time to curse the living hell out of them both.

Lily and Meredith broke their arms free of the now petrified, stunned, and knocked out clenches that had once held them, and began rubbing their forearms profusely, turning away from the two despicable, worthless excuses for people. With her right arm throbbing and her temper flaring to insurmountable heights, Lily defiantly whirled back around, and spat in Malfoy's face. If it weren't for the fact that he was completely inanimate at the time, he surely would have been outraged, but the stories that would be spread throughout school by the time they returned to Hogwarts would definitely make up for any kind of unknown humiliation.

Remus immediately grabbed Meredith and hugged her, as though she might have disappeared. Usually the Marauders wouldn't have feared anyone or anything, especially Malfoy and his group, but now that they were going into their 7th year soon, Remus noticed more and more dark activity going on with that selection of Slytherins. And dark wizards probably weren't the best people to try and tango with, especially the pureblood loving Malfoy family.

Meredith was furious, and Remus hugging her, what would have normally made her happy, would do nothing for her fervor now. That slimy Snape and his buddy Malfoy had crossed the line. There were the normal stupid Slytherin comments about Gryffindor and such, but to take her and Lily captive and then call her best friend a mudblood was overstepping the boundary by far. She could tell that James, Remus and Sirius saw this also, because the look on all three of their faces when she and Lily were pulled from the under table was pure and utter rage. She looked over Remus' shoulder to where Lily was standing, still massaging her arm.

_(A/N: Music is coming eventually!! Patience is a virtue!! :-D enjoy)_

So livid that she was afraid if she touched anything that it might melt on contact, Lily just stood there with her arms crossed, shaking. She wasn't known to be able to do magic with pure emotion, but if she could, setting fire to one of the wooden tables that was near her wasn't a good idea. She saw from the corner of her eye James, standing there, glaring at the Slytherins being carted off and thrown into the street by fellow Gryffindors with such hatred that his emotion frightened Lily a bit. He was that upset because Malfoy had called her a foul name! It was that fierce loyalty to friends that she loved most about James. He felt so passionate about his friends that anyone who provoked them would end up with a broken nose, or worse.

Suddenly, Lily was wrapped in strong, warm arms, and as she began to wonder who it was, she felt a affectionate cheek press next to hers. Closing her eyes and sighing, Lily's mind filled with images of James, undoubtedly the one hugging her. Those hazel eyes that usually held a rapt and bright glance, the messy black hair accompanied by his hand, and his gorgeous "drop everything and stare" smile.

"Lily," a voice near her ear broke into her thoughts, "Lily, I'm sorry about all that mess."

The arms removed themselves and Lily opened her eyes to see James facing her, care and concern shadowing his already dark eyes. Lily waved her hand nonchalantly as if it meant nothing, as if Malfoy and Snape calling her "mudblood" didn't hurt her. The truth was, no matter what anyone ever said, everything that really mattered were her family and friends.

"It's alright James, truly. I mean, Snape and Malfoy are just gits. All that doesn't really faze me, just as long as I know my friends are there, I'll be just fine." She smiled and upon hearing the word "friends" Remus, Sirius, and Meredith smiled back. Lily wrapped her arms around James and Meredith's shoulders, which caused them, in turn, to put theirs around Sirius and Remus, laughing as they joined the huddle.

About an hour later, at Honeydukes Candy Store, Lily and Meredith stood ogling hungrily the mounds and mounds of Chocolate Frogs, Ice Mice, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Caramel Crèmes, and other assorted confections. Each of them had three or four shopping bags from different shops- Gladrags (dresses for the End of Term Ball), Magical Menagerie (Owl Treats for Meredith's Owl), and other places in Hogsmeade Village. They purchased all they could without going bankrupt and then headed down to the corner by the Shrieking Shack.

_(A/N: PAITIENCE!!!)_

--

Down the street, Zonko's Joke Shop was the Marauder's store of choice, and they appeared there so often that the store owner knew them all by name. James sighed. He had no clue what to give Lily, and they were supposed to meet the girls back at the end of the street by 2:30. Slowly he checked his watch. It looked lazily back up at him and said in a deep voice,

"Its only 2 o'clock mate. You've got a while to get something for your girl."

He rolled his eyes at his watch.

"What should I get Lily, Remus?" James turned to Moony.

"Well, I got Meredith this butterfly clip thing from Dervish and Bangles… I'm not sure exactly what they do, but the person at the counter said that it was for her hair. I know, go figure." He replied.

They spent the rest of their time in Zonko's thinking up different things to do to the Slytherins. 2:30 rolled around, and Remus finally grabbed Sirius and James' collars and dragged them out of the shop and down the street to where Meredith and Lily were standing, bags in hand.

"Hi guys," Meredith said brightly as she saw Remus dragging the two others behind him.

"Hello Meredith," he said, kissing her on the cheek, "Lily," he said, hugging Lily, "how are you doing?"

"Just fine thanks." The girls replied in unison.

James and Sirius stood behind Remus, but not for long as James peeked around his shoulder and then strode over to Lily, kissing her on the cheek. She blushed a cute scarlet color and smiled, and started playing subconsciously with an auburn-red curl.

"Oh Remus!" Meredith said as she pulled out a bag from Zonko's and handing it to Remus, who opened it with excitement.

"WOW!" he exclaimed at the gift. "It's amazing, it's wonderful, it's… what is it?" he answered as politely as possible.

"Don't be silly you, it's Fizzing Whizzbees! They've just gotten a new shipment in, and I thought that you might like them to cause a little end of term havoc." She blushed; her inner prankster was peeking out for a little mischief.

Remus thanked her, hugging her again. He reached into his front robes pocket and pulled out a large ornamental butterfly. As it came into the light, it began flutter its wings, sending glitter everywhere. Meredith giggled and took it graciously from his hands.

"Oh Remus, thank you, It's simply divine!" she laughed and threw her arms around his neck, swinging him from side to side playfully.

"So, you," Lily said, glancing sideways at James, "What did **you **get me?"

Sirius and Remus both shook their heads, knowing that James, in fact, hadn't bought Lily anything. But to both of their surprise, James grinned with a sly look of knowing better than to forget a present for his girlfriend. Sirius shrugged, and Remus gaped. Lily looked from the other two Marauders to James with a puzzled expression.

"You did get something for me, right?" she asked, mocking concern. James wasn't **that **stupid.

"Well, I… I did, but it's something I would like to show you later." He said a twinkle in his dark chocolate eyes.

"Alright, well, I got you something too, but since you feel compelled to keep yours a secret, mine will be also." Lily replied without skipping a beat.

"Fine then,"

"Alright, then,"

The five of them walked back to the castle, the girls chatting unconcernedly as their three guy friends struggled underneath the weight of all their shopping bags. They had tricked the boys into promising to carry all their stuff back to the common room. Lily smiled, James didn't seem to have much difficultly managing her things, he actually was laughing jokingly as Sirius and Remus kept trying to shoulder their bags onto one another.

Ten minutes later, they were all sitting in the common room, the Marauders were grouped together talking (Peter was back now, he had "made a recovery"), while Lily and Meredith sat in two armchairs, discussing the end of the year Ball. Both were excited, because it was to be a Medieval Masquerade, and those were always thrilling and scary because you have no idea who it is that you're dancing with. So as they were talking, Lily got an idea. She stood up and strode over to James and tapped him on the back.

"Yes, Lily?" he said, turning around to look at her.

"I believe that **you,** mister, owe me an end of year present."

"As do you, Lily dear." He said with a grin

She rolled her eyes with a smile, and added in a low whisper so that only they could hear,

"Fine, meet me back here at eleven thirty p.m. and then we'll exchange gifts. Deal?"

"Deal."

--Thirty Minutes to Midnight, The Gryffindor Common Room--

Lily sat in a crimson squishy armchair, her present for James sitting next to her. She had bought him something from Quality Quidditch Supplies, and she really hoped that he liked it. Lily herself was a Quidditch player, deep down, but since Quidditch was James' thing, she had avoided it at all costs before they were friends. Personally, Lily wished that she was on the house team, feeling racing the wind as a chaser, and feeling the overwhelming surge of joy as the game was won.

Her thoughts disintegrated as James' footfalls were heard from the stairs behind her chair. Lily turned and looked at him. He wasn't carrying anything. This puzzled her, and for a fleeting moment she thought that he might have forgotten about the present. _What if he didn't get me a present at all? _She thought to herself. _Oh I swear if he stiffs me then he'll be in so much trouble…_

"So, where's your gift?" she said with a twinge of hurt.

"Right here," he said, patting his windpipe.

"What?"

"I mean, _it's a little bit funny, this feeling inside, I'm not one of those who can easily hide. I don't have much money, but boy if I did, I'd buy a big house where we both could live._" he sang to her, stepping closer and taking her hands into his.

"James, what-" he cut her off with his deep voice, singing the song that he had practiced and practiced for nearly weeks, ever since He, Sirius, Remus, and Peter had planned out this whole day.

_ "If I was a sculptor, but then again, no, but a man who makes potions in the traveling show, I know it's not much, but this I can do."_

"James, its lovely, but-"

_ "My gift is my song, and this one's for you and you can tell everybody, this is your song. It might be quite simple but, now that it's done, I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words how wonderful life is now you're in the world." _He sang, gazing deeply into Lily's emerald green eyes that were sparkling along with her face that was currently blushing furiously.

"That's fine with me." She said, replying to the song he was singing to her, in honor of her, and it was in her opinion the greatest love song of all time.

_ "Sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss. These next verses, well, they got me quite cross. But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song, its people like you who keep it turned on." _He grinned and pulled her a little closer to himself, still staring into her eyes.

Lily's heart leapt into her throat at the last verse, but she remained calm, this musical tribute to her was very cute and very much appreciated.

_ "So excuse me for forgetting, but these things I do, see I've forgotten whether they're green or they're blue. Anyways, the thing is what I really mean; yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen."_ He sang on, picking her up at the waist and holding her high above his head. She was light and he was fairly strong, so this was pretty easy to do. Lily's hair fell forward into her face, but she didn't move it, she was focusing on James' hazel eyes.

_ "And you can tell everybody, this is your song. It might be quite simple but, now that it's done, I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words how wonderful life is now you're in the world!"_

James slowly brought her down and as she was about an inch from his face, he softly kissed her. He then set her gently on her feet, making sure not to break away from her. He smiled, well, as well as a person could smile while they were kissing another person. James' plan had worked, she loved the song, and as soon as she broke away from him, Lily hesitated a couple inches from his face, and whispered to him.

"That sure beats my gift"

**A/N: Aw James is so cute! ****J**** Anyways, if you were wondering the version that I wrote this chapter to is from Moulin Rouge. I love that movie!! It's so sad but I love it! "It's a love story!"**

**"The greatest thing that you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return"**

**Aww!! :-D**

**Thanks Reviewers!!**

**Especially Lizzle, who submitted my gasp! 50th review!!!! **

**Ourlittlesecret7: lol yeah, I wish I was British… oh well! I love the word "brilliant" too! And "bloody" is cool too! It's too bad I'm American… but it's ok, I so totally love being Southern! ;) Ha-ha! Thanks for the review!**

**Lizzle: yeah, I just heard that song on the radio, and well, some of the lyrics are much racier than I would like in my story. Anyways, if I see any of those stories, I'll email you them! Ya know I like those too! I like Remus ones the most because he was nice, smart, and cool, so who wouldn't want to go out with him? I mean, nobody _knew_ he was a werewolf! Thanks for the review!**

**AllAroundGold: thanks! ;) **

**Daniel-Radcliffe's-Girl: k :-D I'll try my best! **

**Padfoot4eva: haha if I ever get more time to! All I have time for is school, homework, Volleyball, voice lessons, cheerleading, Choir, eating, and sleeping. Ha. Like I'll ever get anymore time.**

**Sneak peek of Chapter Ten!!!**

"Meredith," he said as calmly as possible, holding her hands in his, "I need to tell you something but you have to swear to me your secrecy."

"Sure, anything Remus," she answered hesitantly, her eyes trying to read his expression.

"I-," he whispered, "Wait, come here."

She leaned toward him and he whispered into her ear the secret that had plagued him ever since his youth. Almost as far back as he could remember he had had this problem. Now telling someone for the first time in six years was almost as difficult as telling his best friends the first time ever.

Meredith leaned back with her leather gloved hand covering her mouth in shock. He dropped his gaze into his hands.__

_She hates me. Watch, she's going to stand up, turn around and run away. It's simple, I'm a werewolf, and now that she knows, shes-_

**The preview stops there! Oh la la! Now you have to read the next chapter to find out everything!!**

**Love you guys! eMeRaLd**


	10. The Way

**!!!HEY!!! Okay, well this is it, the last chapter. The last one! Okay, so enjoy! !!**

Chapter Ten: "The Way"

Clay Aiken

Lily gave James her gift, which turned out to be a one of a kind broom compass that would warn the rider during a Quidditch Game if a bludger was coming at them. James seemed thoroughly excited, like a little kid at Christmas.

"Lily thanks so much!" he said with a childish grin, running his thumbs over the face of the compass.

"Well, I think we're about square now, wouldn't you say?" she laughed at his expression. _He is so cute when he acts like that!_ She thought, gazing into his chocolaty brown eyes.

"Yeah, we're square." He repeated, still transfixed by the shiny face of Lily's gift.

------

Five Days Later…

Exams!

------

Lily sighed and re-read for the tenth time question #100.

_100) describe the correct wand movements to transfigure a tea set into a pack of rodents._

Lily hesitated. She knew these answers like the back of her hand, but there was something tugging at the back of her mind; something that kept making her look up across the Great Hall at James. _Focus on the exam Lily! This is not the time to be thinking all about James! _She scolded for letting herself get carried away in her thoughts.

_Describe the correct wand move-_

He was playing with his hair, like we usually was, his other hand gripping a quill that was whizzing across the page with ease. That wasn't a surprise, James' best subject was easily Transfiguration, and he was doubtlessly through with the test already, even though they were only an hour in.

_Describe the correct wand-_

Those eyes… those hazel eyes… they were sparkling as anticipated. This exam wasn't fazing James in the slightest. Lily remembered all the times she had glared angrily into those eyes, hating their color, hating the boy owning them, hating everything about them. It was a silly thought now, after everything he'd done for her…

_Describe the cor-_

And then there was his smile, a straight toothed almost smirk that he typically wore. She managed to suppress a giggle as she thought about all the times that grin had given away a prank, or a surprise he had planned. _LILY!_ _Pay attention to the test, and stop acting like a crazed James Potter fan girl! _She told herself, shaking her head, as if that would shake James from her thoughts.

_Describe-_

Lily bent her head over the desk, frustrated. Why couldn't she just concentrate?!

--

Across the Great Hall, James Potter sat back in his chair. This Transfiguration exam was a piece of cake! As he glanced up from his paper, he caught sight of Lily's desk. She had her head propped up with her left hand and with her right she was holding her quill on one spot of her parchment, making a severe ink blot. He cocked his head. What on earth could be bothering Lily Evans during an exam?

He sighed and looked back down at his exam paper.

_149) what are the four steps in becoming an animangus?_

James smiled, knowing exactly how to become and animangus. He wrote the answer and then reflected on it. He had, after all, mastered that process years ago in order to accompany Remus when the full moon was out. His best friend Remus was a werewolf, but no one but the Marauders knew about it.

He looked over to where his friend was seated, his head over his paper, scribbling away furiously at his piece of parchment. Moony was smart, like James was. Sirius was bright also, but his time was spent with every girl in the school, and not studying for tests and classes. Peter, well, James wasn't sure what was up with Wormtail lately, he hadn't exactly been himself. _It was probably the stress of exams weighing on the guy_, he thought to himself and brushed the notion off.

James thought about his friends and grinned. The Marauders were always going to be there for each other, they had promised that when they first formed their friendship. It was all or nothing, one for all and all for one. If there was one thing in the world that James could count on it was those three. A motley crew, though they were, the intense loyalty he felt to them (and that they felt for him) was impassible.

Then something pulled in James' brain, making him gaze across the room and sigh at the girl who would probably hold his affections for the rest of his life. Hell, she already had been for the past six years, what's the rest of them? _What makes me go completely crazy over that girl? _He pondered, setting his quill down. He was one question away from the end of the test; he'd be able to finish it within the time limit.

_It's the way she smiles._ He thought, but then another popped into his mind. _It's the way that her tears make you want to hug her and take away all the pain. It's the way she laughs at your jokes, even if they're not really funny. _

"Exams here please!" a voice entered James' brain. _Oy! _He thought as he quickly scrawled down the answer to number 150.

--

Lily gasped. She still had five questions to finish! Her green eyes skimmed over the last questions. This had really never happened to her, faltering during an exam for Lily Evans was impossible! She stole a glance at Meredith, who was sitting at a desk next to her, who also seemed to have wasted her time gazing across the room at a boy. _Goodness those two are joined at the hip! _She thought to herself as she finished the last two questions on the exam.

She liked Remus, and thought that he was a perfect match to Meredith. They weren't exactly alike, but maybe it was their distinct differences that made them even better for each other. The two seemed to counteract each other's inequity. She sighed, thinking about all the differences she and James had. He was, well, a little out there, and she was a little more conservative in her thoughts and actions. Well, that was to say, her _normal _actions. She tended to lash out harder than she usually would when she was in situations with Slytherins like Malfoy and Snape. Anyway, they were different, but it seemed that, just like Remus and Meredith, they would always manage to neutralize the other's behavior.

"Thank you students, you are excused. Enjoy your vacation and the Ball tonight!" Professor McGonagall's voice carried through the hall as all the exam parchments flew into her outstretched hands. "Not too much Black." She said as Sirius grinned at his new flavor of the week, Skye Robbins, a beautiful 6th year Hufflepuff.

Lily stood like the rest of the students and picked up her messenger style navy book bag, stuffing her quill and ink bottle into one of the compartments. Meredith stood as well, picking up her bag that was slung across the back of her chair. They both walked out of the exam, chatting happily now that all their exams were through. The only thing that was left in the year was the end of term ball, the one that was the topic of conversation all throughout the whole 4th through 7th years.

"Lily, you're costume is classic! It's great!" Meredith assured her.

"Yes, I know its "classic", but how am I going to disguise myself with these locks?! They're a dead give away!" she replied, holding out a red ringlet that coiled itself back up as soon as she let go of it.

"Well, you're the charms expert here! If you don't have any idea, then we have to go to the library and look up something!" she smiled and took Lily's arm at the elbow, dragging her off towards the library.

--

Remus, James, and Peter walked out of the great hall and headed up to the Gryffindor Tower. Sirius had fleetingly told them that he had a "meeting" with Skye and would meet up with the rest of them later. Outside it was raining, and so their usual midday stroll was forced inside. James was talking about something, but Remus wasn't really paying attention. Ahead of them in the corridors was Meredith LaBelle and Lily Evans, they were laughing and talking. From what he had overheard, they were going to the library for something or other.

He sighed, thinking about Meredith. She was his dream girl. It seemed so cliché and so silly, but she was smart and funny, not to mention stunningly beautiful, and she even wasn't afraid to make some mischief and get into a little trouble. Remus was concerned though, because even though she was his girlfriend, he was still fearful of getting too close to someone before they knew his… condition. This problem wasn't something new to him either. Usually Remus had just kept away from girls in general, but she was, well, different. He knew now what James felt every time he would talk about Lily to the other Marauders, that feeling that there's someone out there that was the perfect match to you.

There were just these things she did that made him like her more and more. _The way her long, straight caramel brown hair swishes effortlessly behind her as she walks, the way her eyes twinkle whenever she smiles or laughs, and the way she listens so attentively to you when you really have something to say_. He thought about all those things that made her so attractive to him, as a friend at first, but then as a girlfriend. Remus sighed again, remembering that he would eventually have to tell her that he was a werewolf, and then what?

_She'd run and leave me broken hearted. _He answered himself.

"Moony?" James busted into his thoughts, waving a hand in front of Remus' glazed over eyes. "Hello?"

"What?" Remus asked, looking from Prongs to Wormtail, "Did I miss something?"

"No, but it seems as though we have. Were you thinking about Meredith again?" James grinned.

"Who's Meredith?" Peter asked, looking lost.

"Please Wormtail, you're telling me you haven't a clue as to who Meredith is?" James laughed, "She's only our mate Moony over here's gal, and Lily's best friend. Where have you been all year?"

Peter turned a pale color and mumbled something that sounded a little like "nowhere".

"Anyway, oh, Magical Mischief," James said as the portrait door swung open and permitted the boys to enter the Gryffindor Common Room, "Like I was saying Moony, have you told her, _ya know_?"

Remus shook his head slightly.

"Well, when are you going to? It's not like you can keep this a secret from the girl forever!" Prongs insisted.

"Yeah, the longer you put it off, the angrier she'll be!" Wormtail added in, saying the only useful thing he'd said in a while.

"But what should I say? 'Oh, hi Mere, um, I like you, and well, I just wanna tell you that I'm -"

"SHH!" James cut Remus off. "You don't want the whole common room to know!"

They all went quiet for a minute, and then Peter broke it by asking in a low yet whiny tone,

"Why is it that you guys always get the girls and I don't? I don't even have a date for the dance!"

"Oh shut up Wormtail!" the others shouted in unison.

--

Thirty minutes later, Meredith and Lily entered the common room and without taking a second glance at the room, they waltzed over to where ¾ of the Marauders were seated, talking about something or another. With a sly grin, Lily nudged her best friend's arm, and they both continued over to their unsuspecting boyfriends.

"Hello boys!" Lily called out brightly as she sat herself across James' thighs, putting an arm around his neck.

"Hello Lily!" James laughed and slipped his arms around her waist.

Meredith seated herself in the same fashion upon Remus' lap, although she didn't receive the same treatment. He seemed a little nervous around her, and Lily noticed that Remus didn't appear to be pleasantly surprised as James was about her and Meredith's actions. _That's strange; _she thought to herself, _Remus and Meredith usually can't get enough of being around each other!_ She shrugged it off and turned her head to face James.

"So, have you thought about what you're going to the Masquerade as?" she asked innocently.

"What are you going as?" he replied, grinning cleverly.

"I'm not telling! I asked you first anyway!" Lily retorted, mocking poutiness.

"I thought that you weren't supposed to know what everyone else is wearing, and for once, this is a rule I will follow! Well, my dear Lily, it seems as though you will just have to find out!" he said, kissing her cheek playfully.

"Huh! Well, Remus, will you whisper to me what you're going as?" Meredith made puppy dog eyes at her boyfriend.

"That Meredith, would be telling, and as James has said, that's a rule I also will follow" he replied, not seeming to miss a beat.

"Fine." She turned away, acting disappointed.

"C'mon, Meredith, these two are going to be of no help." Lily smiled and stood, taking Meredith's wrist and pulling her away, "Let's go upstairs. We've got some planning to do."

And with that, the two girls dashed off up the girl's dormitory staircase, giggling madly to themselves.

"Anyone want to take a guess as to what they're plotting?" James asked.

"I don't think we want to know Prongs" Moony answered him.

------

The End of Term

Medieval Masquerade Ball

------

The Great Hall, which was filled with desks and students working hard only hours ago, was completely transformed. There were now dozens upon dozens of small round tables encircling a massive wooden dance floor with an adjoining stage where a band was waiting to start. The hall was dimly lit, except for tiny red candles that dotted the darkness, sitting and flickering cutely on each of the tables. The House banners that hung around the walls were covered with black cloths sporting question marks over them, in the spirit of the Masquerade.

James stared out at the Great Hall through his masque, which showed a dance floor packed with students of all years, dressed as anything from medieval pages to kings and queens. He looked from Sirius to Remus, and then walked boldly into the mass, looking for a certain red head…

--

Meredith sat next to Lily at one of the candlelit tables to one side the dance floor, looking out at all the eligible guys standing in their same position. One caught Lily's eye as she scanned the room, and she noticed that he was making his way through the crowd to where she was sitting.

"Meredith! Someone's coming over here!" she whispered excitedly. She, of course, had no clue who he was, but that was the thrill of it, wasn't it? Not knowing exactly who you're going to end up dancing with? Lily took a deep breath and flipped a golden curl off of her shoulder. She smiled to herself; no one but Meredith would recognize her in this disguise. She was dressed up a fairytale princess, crown and all. It was corny, it was very little girlish, but with her killer dress and a completely re-charmed façade, Lily pulled it off.

She wore a gorgeous satin baby blue ball gown, complete with a beaded bodice, regal long sleeves held together atop her arms in intervals of 1 ½" by glass beads, and finished off with a chiffon covered puffy skirt. Meredith had found a charm in the library to change hair and eye color, and with a flick of the wand, she charmed Lily's fiery red hair a golden blonde and her eyes to match her dress. The new 'do was completed by curling her blonde hair and then setting it in a low ponytail, excluding some front strands so that a select few fair curls hung around her milky white skin. Her sparkling silver and rhinestone crown was perched regally atop her head, just above her white masque that went around her eyes, covering the required amount as instructed by the rules of the Masquerade.

Lily looked up back at the mystery guy that was still approaching her. A chill went down her spine as she viewed his costume. He was dressed as a prince in the medieval times, complete with a doublet and coat of arms and pulled together with tights. As he reached Lily, he extended a hand, and she tentatively outstretched a white long, elbow length gloved hand.

The Mystery Prince led her onto the dance floor, bringing her into traditional waltz positioning, one hand behind her back; the other held out to the side, lightly grasping her own right hand. Her left hand was busy holding up her dress daintily, as she and the Mystery Prince swayed side to side. She gazed up into his eyes, which were barely visible from behind his black mask. His eyes were just as fixed downwardly at hers, bearing an unreadable expression. She sighed happily and thought about the ball… This was her idea of fun, dancing with people without knowing their true identity.

"Princess," her Prince whispered her after the song ended, "What House dost thou reign from?"

"Which House dost my lord reign from?" she replied quaintly, trying to keep her true identity secret.

"Why the most noble and esteemed Ravenclaw" he answered politely.

Lily's heart sank… There was a large part of her hoping that her Mystery Prince was James. She mentally shook off the feeling and courteously curtsied to the boy.

"Thank you for such a lovely dance. I am required elsewhere." Lily finished quickly and walked back to where Meredith was sitting a few minutes earlier, leaving a confused Ravenclaw. She took a quick glance around and saw her dancing in the arms of one of the Three Musketeers. She laughed to no one in particular at what was surely Remus. _Of course! The three Musketeers! It's so Marauders!_ Lily was startled to find that another Musketeer was standing beside her chair, laughing also, and holding out his blue gloved hand.

--

James grinned from behind his white Phantom of the Opera style mask. Lily laid her hand in his, and he swept her onto the floor near Remus and Meredith. Lily's disguise was clever, but no matter what, James would always be able to tell her from everyone else. After all, she had the same face physique, and all he had to do was imagine her auburn hair and emerald eyes to see the real Lily. His costume was one of the Musketeers, and with the blue and gold cross emblazoned across his front, the large fancy blue plumed hat, and a thin sword in its sheath by his hip, the whole outfit looked like something from out of a book.

The two swayed along the dance floor awkwardly at first, working to match each other's steps until they found their rhythm and began sailing about the floor seamlessly. James gazed down at Lily, who was still an inch shorter than him, even with her 3 inch heels on. She blushed slightly when he caught her eye, and he smiled wider. She was beautiful when she blushed like that. Well, she was beautiful all the time, but even more so when she smiled.

_"Something 'bout the way you look tonight, something 'bout the way that I can't take my eyes off you," _He sang softly to her.

_"There's something about the way your lips invite, maybe it's the way that I get nervous when you're around," _Lily smiled and sang back to him.

_"And I want you to be mine, and if you need a reason why, it's in the way that you move me," _James looked into her now electric blue eyes and imagined her usual green eyes.

_"And the way that you tease me," _She grinned as well.

_"The way that I want you tonight," _he sang quietly.

_"It's in the way that you hold me," _Lily thought about how much she loved being safe in his arms.

_"And the way that you know me,"_ James sighed. If there was anyone in the world that knew him like Remus or Sirius, it was Lily. She knew everything that make him tick- what he liked, what he disliked, and everything in between.

_"When I can't find the right words to say, you feel it in the way, you feel it in the way, and you feel it in the way..."_ she sang back, her eyes sparkling with a mix of laughter and affection.

--

A few feet away, Meredith and Remus were dancing, or, more like swaying, to the song. Remus was dressed in a costume almost identical to the other two Marauders, except he had attached a fake mustache just underneath his nose. Meredith, dressed as the medieval "femme musketeer" she always was deep down, she wore a pair of subdued leathery brown colored riding pants and boots, with a white blouse and sword hanging in its holster at her side. Her caramel russet hair was completely let down about her shoulders, leaving just her black eye mask.

"Meredith," Remus began, looking into her eyes, "I want to tell you something."

She looked up at him and cocked her head, silently asking "what?"

"Well, I, I'll tell you later," he said, trying not to sound too nervous about it. She smiled faintly, and he pulled her closer, so that the two of them were swaying cheek to cheek. Remus wanted this natural high feeling he always got around Meredith to last as long as possible, and if he told her too soon, then it would be gone, possibly forever.

_"There's something in the way you stay on my mind," _he sang in a whisper into her ear.

Meredith gazed up into his eyes and blushed, and then she sang back to him, in an equally soft tone,

_"There's something bout the way that, I whisper your name when I'm asleep, Oh_,"

_"Maybe it's the look in your eyes, Oh baby it's the way that makes me feel to see you smile."_ Remus' light brown eyes reflected a mixture of subtle anxiety over telling Meredith his secret and ecstasy from just being with her tonight. Meredith's also sparkled with anticipation, wondering what on earth it was that Remus had to tell her.

_"And the reasons they may change, but what I'm feeling stays the same," _she sang.

_"It's in the way that you move me,"_ He whispered into her ear.

_"And the way that you tease me,"_ Meredith giggled as she sang; Remus never teased her. Well, not in a mean way.

_"The way that I want to be with you tonight,"_

_"It's in the way that you hold me, and the way that you know me,"_ She sang, smiling at how she got so lucky as to have found Remus. Wonderful, caring, smart, handsome, Remus. She had never really had a good past with guys; they were all just focused on themselves and what _they_ wanted.

_"When I can't find the right words to say, you feel it in the way; you feel it in the way."_

Remus lead Meredith out of the great hall and into the foyer, down the castle steps and into the garden lit by thousands of fairies, giggling and watching the couple make their way towards the fountain positioned in the middle. The garden was a special thing that the teachers fixed up for balls, and since this was a masquerade ball the statues in the middle of the fountain were of a girl and boy, dressed up and grinning. The girl had her mask on and was seemingly running away from the boy, while he had her hand and was following close behind.

As the two walked along the magically conjured stone walkway, Meredith's riding boots clicked in synchrony with Remus'. They walked along closely, hands interlocked. He kept looking over at her, gazing at her face and how the flittering light illuminated all the distinct features like her cherry lips and chocolate-caramel eyes. The lighting was even more effective with her cute tomboyish costume, characterizing her perfectly.

_"I can't put my fingers on, just what it is that makes me love you, you baby."_ Meredith finally sang after the silent walking. For a moment, Remus froze. 'What makes me love you'? Did she really love him? And if she did, then would that change once he had revealed to her his deep dark secret? Remus looked at her and she just smiled reassuringly, put her arms around his neck and they started dancing to the music in their minds.

_"So don't ask me to describe, I get all choked up inside; Just thinking bout the way."_ He let his voice carry out, pulling her slowly from their dancing position to a kiss.

--

Back in the Great Hall on the dance floor, sailing about effortlessly, Lily smiled and blushed girlishly ever time that she and James made eye contact. They had been together for a while, even still, she found that every time she looked into his eyes there was something there that made her face feel hot and red.

_"It's in the way that you move me, the way that you tease me," _Lily's soft soprano voice traveled just far enough to reach James' ear.

_"The way that I want to be with you tonight,_ _it's in the way that you hold me," _He sang back to her, making her blush even redder, if at all possible. He always knew what to say when, and when to be there, when to leave her alone. It was amazing! One year James went from being "Potter" the arrogant best friend of Sirius, Peter and Remus, who were constantly around Meredith because of her prankster attitude; to being the sensitive, compassionate James that she felt increasingly in love with. Initially, Lily had never understood the five of them, simply because her credo was "Rules are there for a reason", and the others seemed to adapt the "Rules are meant to be broken" maxim.

_"And the way that you know me, when I can't find the right words to say," _She returned from her reverie, singing out.

_"You feel it in the way; you feel it in the way, it's in the way that you move me," _James grinned his nearly trademarked grin, one that showed all his emotions in one. The trick was finding out which of them he was attempting to display. Complicated as it may have been, Lily was well trained in the art of 'James Reading'. She could basically tell what was going on behind those hazel eyes of his by just looking into their depths. Lily looked up into them and smiled too; his beam was simply infectious, and while maintaining her grin, she sang back to him.

_"And the way that you tease me,"_

_"You feel it in the way; you feel it in the way."_ He sang in response.

_"Something bout the way, you look tonight,"_ Lily sang, eyeing his very fitting Musketeer costume.

_"Nothing more to say than, I feel it in the way."_ James' voice rang as the song ended, leaving him to bow in thanks for the dance. Lily just giggled and blushed with her white gloved hand covering her mouth, curtsying.

"James, I love you." Lily ventured, stepping closer to him.

"My God Lily, I love you too." He returned and simultaneously they embraced, forgetting the world around them.

--

Out in the garden, Meredith and Remus had finished dancing and kissing, and now they were seated on a park bench type seat near the bushes. Remus took a deep breath and cleared his mind except for what he had to tell her.

"Meredith," he said as calmly as possible, holding her hands in his, "I need to tell you something but you have to swear to me your secrecy."

"Sure, anything Remus," she answered hesitantly, her eyes trying to read his expression.

"I-," he whispered, "Wait, come here."

She leaned toward him and he whispered into her ear the secret that had plagued him ever since his youth. Almost as far back as he could remember he had had this problem. Now telling someone for the first time in six years was almost as difficult as telling his best friends the first time ever.

Meredith leaned back with her leather gloved hand covering her mouth in shock. He dropped his gaze into his hands.__

_She hates me. Watch, she's going to stand up, turn around and run away. It's simple, I'm a werewolf, and now that she knows, shes-_

Remus' thought was interrupted by Meredith wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"What?" he asked as she nearly cut off his air supply. "Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"Oh Remus, that, well" she hesitated for a moment. She liked Remus a lot, hell, maybe even loved him, but to have something like that sprung upon you is not that easy to take. She took a calming breath.

"That doesn't matter to me! I, I just. Oh Remus Lupin, I think I'm beginning to love you." Her eyes locked with his as she let go of him and repeated, "I think I'm beginning to love you."

"Meredith LaBelle, beautiful, brilliant, and occasionally trouble making Meredith, I _know _I love you." His heart poured out before his mind could object. Remus was so full of emotion that he just stood and grabbed her around the waist, using the strength many thought him not to have had, lifting her high into the air and setting her back down on the ground lightly. She smiled, and he grinned back.

Everything was as it should have been.

--

**A/N: aw… Sigh, I liked that chapter, did y'all? I hope so, because I loved writing the descriptions of their costumes. And I know you were wondering, WHERE'S PETER? Well, first of all, he SHOULD be dead!!! Sigh, but one can't be that lucky... He's just… gone or something… I don't know! I hate him, so he should just be gone! ;) haha anyways, this is sad! It's the last chapter! :( so sad… anyways, here are the reviews! **

**REVIEWS!!! **

****

**Daniel-Radcliffe's-girl: Here it is!! **

**Allie: Thanks, I love it too!**

**Sally: I know! And for anyone who has not seen Moulin Rouge, GO SEE IT! It's so sad, and I cried at the end, but still, its one of the best movies of all time!! :-D I want a Wesley! Lol!**

**Ourlittlesecret7: aw poor, poor Northeasterners… but you guys have mad, mad Lacrosse playing skills! I envy that man, I totally envy that! And you might notice that (gasp!) Sirius' gal is named Skye! Woah! Special little thing for you there! :-D**

**LJ4EVER: Love the name, honestly I do. But yeah, Miss Independent is an awesome song! Go Kelly! And alas, Chapter ten is not Notice Me… :'( sorry. **

**Okay guys, stay tuned for the new sequel!!! **

**Emerald**


End file.
